Baka and Test Summon the beasts Season 3! YAY
by GlassCloud
Summary: so i had to make this again but here it is. Im making a another part cause the ending of season 2 kinda left me wanting more so here are the parrings for this story. AkiXMinami, YuujiXShouko, MuttsuliniXAiko and im not sure for the others yet. so please if you want rewad review and tell me what you think. Also cross over in the later chapters after chapter 11. naruto cross over
1. Chapter 1

Me, a new year, and Minami

Today was a new year at Fumizuki Academy and our oh so diligent idiot Akihisa was running late for class, what a shock. But as said before this was another year for Akihisa after his last break which made him so excited he decided to sleep in for the first day of school. When he reached the school he was stopped my Iron man (Mr. Nishimura)

"Akihisa, your late."

"Oh yeah about that see, well I was so excited for my third year here and um I sort of kind of slept in." Akihisa's statement didn't back him up at all.

"Well, don't do it again, I don't want to keep seeing you arriving at school and hour after your first class ended."

"Wait, IM AN HOUR LATE!" Akihisa screamed, for the fact that a little while off of school made him forget his classes though he does remember being in class F.

"Uh, Akihisa your class is still in homeroom, calm down and get to class before they leave."

After that little talk with Iron Man Akihisa ran into the school building and rushed for his class. As he was about to enter the class room, one of his class mates broke through the door and started running, with the FFF inquisition right behind him. Then Akihisa walked into his class and looked around.

"Wow i don't see anyone here except for Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Minami, wait where's Himeji?" Then Akihisa heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello Akihisa-kun." Himeji said with a light happy tone.

"Oh, hi Himeji, how's it been?"

"It's been good, and i'm glad to see you."

"Oh...same here well let's get in class."

The two students then walked into class F, and then Akihisa was hit by a sudden surprise.

"Aki, I need to tell you something." That was Minami who was talking, and these line of words shock Akihisa greatly.

"What is it Minami?" Akihisa asked worried.

"Well, it's just that, um...I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Not only did the words I LOVE YOU shock Akihisa but Minami being so flat out about it in front of everyone in his class that really shocked him.

"Uh I-I dont know how to respond to that."

"Aki would you, would you like to... would you like to go out with me?" Minami asked wondering what the answer would be.

"Um...(god this is a lot to think about I mean I do like Minami, but i also like Himeji, but then again I guess after all the mean thing's I have said about her i should, cause I do really like her.) yes I would love to go out with you." Akihisa spoke strongly, but then started to squeal like a girl as he was being put up on the cross by the FFF inquisition.

LATER THAT DAY

"I'm home, Akira are you here?" Akihisa asked.

There was no answer to his question so he decided to walk in and check for himself. He looked everywhere. In her room, the kitchen, the living room, even his room, but she was no where to be found.

"I wonder where she could be?"

Then he noticed a small note on the dining table.

This is what the note said.

Dear Aki,

If you're wondering where I am at,

I would like to tell you that I decided you are fit enough to

live by yourself. But expect a call from me

every here and there. I left you enough money to

keep you fed and nourished. All the bill's have been paid

and I will be sending you some money for food in a little while.

Love,

your older sister Akira

"Wow I would've thought that with all those points being taken away, I would be stuck living with her again."

Akihisa then continued to his room. He decided to lay on his bed and think about his new relationship.

"Hm I wonder what it's going to be like now that i'm with Minami, I wonder if this mean's I won't get hit as much anymore...this also mean's i need to be nicer to her."

He kept talking to himself. Asking himself question's that might not ever get answer's to. Then he thought of Himeji, and wondered how she felt about this.

"I still can't believe Minami had enough courage to ask me out in front of the whole class... I wonder how Himeji feel's about this, I mean she has to be supportive right, her and Minami are like best friend's, I guess she wouldn't mind."

Then as he was talking to himself he was called.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey...Aki."

"Oh, hi Minami what's up?"

"Uh... well do you remember how I asked you out today and you said yes?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Were you serious?" The tone of Minami's Voice got lower and had a edgy sound to it.

"Yeah of course,why wouldn't I be serious?"

"I don't know, I just thought you were messing around with me like you usually do." Minami choked out.

"Oh well im sorry I got you thinking that, so since we are going out does that mean like I get to hug you and kiss you and all that stuff?" With that one question it show's that Akihisa is not just an idiot at academics, but he is also an idiot with relationship's.

"Yes, but no kissing yet, I want to make our first official kiss meaningful, not like the one we had a while ago with all the misunderstanding." Minami now had a cheerful tone to her voice.

"Well that's understandable I guess."Akihisa said with a lighter tone, then his previous more concerned sounding voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note.**

**Well the only thing i have to say for this chapter is i hope you enjoy and what ever. And if you like this comment or review or pm me and tell me what you think so Again Have a nice day! :)**

Me, A first date, and New music.

Like any other day, Akihisa's morning was a slow boring one. Which consisted of him losing his food money, wallet and his other shoe.

"No no no no no, how could I lose the money, and my wallet, and where did my other shoe go?" Yes, like I said he lost his shoe.

"Ah, man this isn't good!" For those who are wondering why the problem at hand isn't good,here is why. Akihisa and Minami have been dating for 1 week, and Akihisa promised to take her out for a date. But that is not possible if he doesn't have money, which is in his wallet, and his other shoe is missing so he can't walk out of his house with only one shoe.

"Man, how did I lose the money? Come on Akihisa think where was the last place you saw'll it?" Then he remembered where he had left it.

"Okay, let's just check my backpack...here it is, and all the money is in it, now all I need is my shoe and I can go get Minami." 2 hour's later Akihisa found his lost shoe in the bathroom, with know memory of ever putting it there. He then grabbed his wallet, phone and headed outside to pick up Minami. Just to make sure she was ready, he did what any other guy would do, he called and asked.

"Hopefully, she answer's."

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Minami, are you ready?"

"Oh, hi Aki, and yes,i'm ready, are you almost here?"

"Yeah, just a block away, hold tight, i'll be there soon."

"Okay...and Aki, I-I love you." Minami's voice was all high pitched as she said those 3 word's.

"I love you to Minami, I love you to." Akihisa never thought he would be saying "I Love you" to anyone else beside's his family, then he let out a smile as bright as the sun, nothing could ruin his feeling of happiness.

It was 30 minute's before Akihisa arrived at Minami's house. As he approached the door he hesitated, scared to see who would answer the door. He started to think if it was Minami's father who would answer. Akihisa kept getting thought's of being beaten half to death by her father. Well that's what he imagined after all those movie's he saw'll. Then he decided to man up and knocked on the door. 5 second's passed, nothing, 30 second's, a minute, then finally the door opened up. As he expected it was her father. He didn't look as scary as Akihisa's mind thought of, he was a rather slim man about 5'8, clean cut hair, and a relaxed smile.

"Uh, how may I help you young man?"

"Oh, um is Minami here?"

"Yes, may I ask who you are?"

Akihisa felt his heart start to pound, he didn't know how to answer, he didn't want to say he was Minami's boyfriend, but he also didn't want to say he was just a friend, and keep being layered down by more question's. So he just said his name.

"I'm one of Minami's friend's, Akihisa Yoshii!" He smiled the best he could but then his smile faded to a rather, scared frown.

"Well if that's the case come in Akihisa, I will get Minami for you." His voice was calm and collected, not like Akihisa thought it would be.

"Well that went better then expected." Akihisa became relaxed again, and stepped inside the house.

"Hey stupid head." Minami's younger sister chime's as Akihisa walk's in.

"Oh, hi Hazuki, how's it going?"

"It's good, but what are you doing here?" Hazuki asked confused.

"Oh, well i'm taking your sister out on a date." Akihisa said with a smile on his face.

"Your dating my sister?"Hazuki sounded confused.

"Well, yeah we've been dating for a while now."

"How long?"

"About a week."

"Oh, so where are you taking her?"

"Um,I don't know yet really,but where ever it is I hope she like's it."

Then Akihisa heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So, Aki are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah Minami, I'm rea-"

Akihisa stopped on his sentence when he saw Minami. She wore a blue mini skirt. Her shirt was a small tee that had the word's "Sleeping with Siren's. Which confused Akihisa cause he had no idea what that meant.

"Um, Aki are you okay?"Minami asked confused.

"Wha, oh sorry yeah i'm fine it's just, you look... gorgeous."

Minami began to blush after that comment. But in the split second after that Akihisa proved that he is still a tremendously rude idiot.

"Yeah, and with that shirt on, you can actually notice your boob's, which are usually hard to notice." Akihisa wore a smile though he was not prepared for what was to happen.

Minami wrapped her arm's around Akihisa's waist, picked him up and slammed him onto the ground, which then escalated to Akihisa being in a Brazilian arm bar.

"Take that back you jerk!" Minami yelled frustrated with the rather rude comment.

"Okay i'm sorry babe, please just let go!"

Minami loosened her grasp on Akihisa's arm let go and stood up.

"Did you call me babe?" Minami asked blushing, hoping that what she heard was true, not just a random word her mind decided to hear.

"Uh, yeah why?" Akihisa asked a little scared.

"Just I never heard you call me that before...let's go now." Minami's voice was high pitched and she sounded more excited then anything else in world.

They then continued to leave Minami's home and headed for the city. It was a silent, slow walk there. It seemed like at any moment, the most exciting action packed event in the world could happen, and they would just look at it and walk off second's later. So Akihisa decided to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry about earlier, Minami what I said was uncalled for."

"It's okay, i'm sorry for hurting you earlier too, please forgive me for that."

"It's alright I deserved it anyway's, I guess I forgot that we were dating for a moment, but I promise you that won't happen again, okay?"

"Well, that hurt."

"What,did I say something?"

"You said you forgot that we're dating!"

"Oh, well i'm sorry, Minami I...uh, I love you."

Minami was shocked to hear this. She instantly turned red and hid her face. After a while she looked up and held Akihisa's hand.

"I-I love you too...Aki."

"Oh, and Minami I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but what's "Sleeping with Siren's"?"

"It's a band I listen to." She answered calmly.

"A band, what kind of music of music do they produce?"

"Rock I guess, why?"

"Cause, I was just curious...are they good?"

"They're great, I saw them live once when I was in Germany, but that's it."

"That's cool, so...huh Minami, I...i'm sorry for what happened in the past, you know with me always making fun of you in front of our friend's."

"It-It's fine Aki, I could understand why, I mean, i'm not the best looking girl in the world, my boob's are small, and i'm hot tempered, I still don't understand why you want to date me, after all those time's I hurt you."

For once Akihisa started to hear the real Minami. The hard shelled, girl who seemed to never let her guard down for any insult's, just turned. That rough exterior of her's melted away like metal dipped in acid. She was releasing her true self out and her mind seemed to be as vast as Akihisa's stupidity. Akihisa never heard the real Minami, and was shocked too, for all of her pain was born cause of him. For 2 year's he only saw her as a guy friend, nothing more. He began to realize that he never tried anything special for her. Not like the way he did for Himeji. To Akihisa Minami seemed to revel in Himeji's shadow. Waiting, hoping, wishing that he would finally recognize her.

"I still wish you would've noticed me faster then now bu-"

Minami was cut off mid sentence, by something that would shock more people than just her. Akihisa came up close to her pulled her in tight and placed his lip's gently against Minami's. The moment seemed to hold time in place. It was absolutely perfect. Akihisa, departed his lip's from her's and looked at her in the eye's.

"Minami, no matter what happen's I never want to hear you say that again, I know I have been the biggest jerk in the world , but I promise you it won't happen again." His voice was stern, his eye's were soft and his word's were true.

"Aki..."

"Minami, I love you with all my heart, and vow to never hurt you again, if I do I won't be able to live with myself."

"Aki...I know this may sound crazy, and I know that we have only been dating for a week now, but I truly want to be the one to marry you, I love you and won't ever stop loving you." Minami began to blush and her voice grew softer with each passing word.

"Well, Minami do you want to continue our date?"

"I, would love to Aki."

Even the biggest idiot's like Akihisa, can save their relationship's. It just goes to show that being true and honest will help you in the long run.

"So, where are we going Aki?"Minami asked intently.

"Well,I never really thought of where to go, I was going to ask you what you wanted."

"Oh...well do you want to see a movie?"

"Sure, Minami that sound's good, and maybe later I can take you out to eat, how does that sound?" Akihisa sounded so happy, just wait till he figure's out how much he will have to spend.

As they arrived in the city, they walked to the cinema. Soon they arrived to the theater and walked in, hand's locked within each other, smile's on their faces. and happiness beyond proportion.

"So, Minami what do you want to watch?"

Minami, took a close look at the selection's. Carefully she read each title, until one movie caught her eye.

"Hey, Aki how about this one!" Minami chimed as she pointed to a poster with the title, "Do it now remember it later."

"Well, okay that look's interesting."

Soon after Akihisa and Minami walked up to the cashier lady, and asked for their ticket's.

"Hello, two ticket's for the movie "Do it now remember it later"."Akihisa politely asked.

"Here you go, two ticket's for "Do it now remember it later" your screening room is room 3 down that hall second door to your left, hope you enjoy your film." The cashier lady commented.

As Akihisa and Minami walked down the hall to find their theater, they noticed 2 familiar face's.

"Shouko, is that you?" Minami called down the theater hall.

Soon, the 2 face's started to get clearer and Yuuji an Shouko were walking toward's them. As usual Yuuji was locked in chain's while Shouko, was holding the chain.

"Oh, hey guy's what are you doing here?" Yuuji questioned, while trying to sneak away from Shouko.

"Well, I decided to take Minami out for a date." Akihisa answered with a smile on his face.

"Well, see you guy's later, let's go Yuuji." Shouko commanded.

"See, you guy's later." Minami waved back, then her and Akihisa walked into their theater.

As they walked in they noticed that it was really packed. The only available seat's were two in the front,. So Akihisa led Minami to the 2 seat's and they sat down. Second's later, the light's dimmed, and a group of 5 guy's walked onto the theater stage. This confused Akihisa like most thing's do.

"Aki...Aki, that's Sleeping with Siren's!" Minami squealed as the group stood their on the stage.

"Really? I thought they would be like more I don't know metal looking."

"Hello, everybody we are Sleeping with Siren's and we would all like to thank you for coming out to see the first showing of our movie, Do it now Remember it later."

The guy who spoke had long hair and was about Akihisa's height.

"For those who don't know, we are a post-hardcore group from the U.S, i'm the lead singer Kellin Quinn, and these are my friend's."

"Aki, thank you, thank you!"

"For what?"

"For taking me out on a date, and for taking me here to see Sleeping with Siren's, I didn't even know this movie was about them."

"Well you're welcome I guess, ha ha."

"So before we start the film me and the band would like to play the song this movie was named after." Kellin said, as music equipment was brought out.

The light's started to dim out until one light was shining on the band, then they started to play. Akihisa started to listen more intently and was starting to enjoy the show.

(Lyric's from song, Produced by Rise record's, written by Sleeping with Siren"s, I own none of these lyric's.)

Seen this place before  
back when I was young and I had something more to prove  
Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want  
and I'm ready to make my move

We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate  
See, why would we want to make you bastards wait  
Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say  
So now we'll say, we'll say  
We're gonna do what we want

Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
When it all comes falling down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
Well look who's laughing now  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh

Oh my, don't they hate to see us try  
Come on say what you think  
It won't mean a thing  
In the end we're gonna be just fine

We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate  
See, why would we want to make you bastards wait  
Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say  
So now we'll say, we'll say  
We're gonna do what we want

Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
When it all comes falling down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
Well look who's laughing now  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

We'll do what we want  
Right now  
Come on, come on  
With or without you  
We will never regret that  
Don't you cross the line  
Don't you cross that line

We'll do what we want  
Right now  
Come on, come on  
With or without you  
We will never regret that  
Don't you cross the line  
Don't you cross that line

Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
When it all comes crashing down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
When it all comes falling down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
Well look who's laughing now  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh

When the song ended the crowd started to cheer and clap. Soon they stood up from their seat's and asking for more.

"Well I hope all of you out their enjoy the show!" Kellin yelled.

" ONE MORE SONG, ONE MORE SONG, ONE MORE SONG!" The crowd cheered.

"Well, fine, but only one more so you guy's ready?"

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled in unison

"Well this last song is for those love bird's out their, it's called "If im Jame's Dean then your Audrey Heppburn."

(Lyrics written by Sleeping with Siren's Produced by Rise record's I own nothing.)

Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of,  
as I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night  
As I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know we'll be Ok  
The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be Ok

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)  
Please stay as long as you need

(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)  
Please stay forever with me.

The crowd burst into cheering at the end. Then as the band left the movie started.

2 HOUR'S LATER.

Akihisa and Minami started to walk out from the theater. Minami in Akihisa's arm, as Akihisa held her close. Soon they exited the movie's with out a word being said, till they started to walk away from the theater and to a local food joint.

"Aki, I want to really thank you again."

"No problem Minami, I had fun."

"No, Aki I want to really thank you, and say sorry for the past, I know we talked about this earlier but...but I want to put that all behind us, and instead of going to a restaurant to eat how about we go to your place and I cook us something?" Minami said, with a somewhat seductive voice,and blushed cheek's.

When Akihisa heard that he started to blush and the thought's in his head went from naughty, to nice then back to naughty.

"O-O-Okay, that sound's nice." Akihisa started to choke up on his word's.

An hour later, they arrived at Akihisa's apartment. Akihisa unlocked his door, and they both walked in. Once they took their shoe's off, they went into the living room.

"Hey, Minami i'm going to take a shower i'll be out in a couple minute's." Akihisa called to her as her grabbed his clothe's.

"Okay, Aki i'll be cooking! Now what to cook...well I remember hearing Akihisa say his favorite food was paella so I guess i'll make us that." Minami spoke to herself.

30 minute's later Akihisa came out of the shower, and smelled something delicious.

"Hey, Minami what did you make?" Akihisa questioned as he walked into the living room with a towel over his head.

"I made paella." Minami said with cheer in her voice.

"Really?!" Akihisa said surprised.

"Um, Akihisa you don't have a shirt on." Minami said with a rather monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, hold up give me a second."

2 minute's later Akihisa came back, still shirtless.

"Well, um I'm out of clean shirt's to wear so, i'm going to be shirtless until my clothe's are done washing."

"Oh, um well...Aki I could give you mine..." Minami hid her face and secretly blushed.

"WHA_WHAT? Minami I couldn't have you here shirtless while we eat, or just...just shirtless in general!"

"Well, I don't mind."

"Minami...just, anyway's wouldn't i stretch out your shirt anyway's, cause I know im bigger then you."

"I don't mind, I have plenty of other's at home."

"Well, Minami if you insist, I guess sure."

Then Minami took her time to take her shirt off, thankfully she wore a bra under, or Akihisa would die of blood loss.

"Here, Aki."Minami handed him the shirt and put the plate's on the table, Grabbed the paella and they sat down to eat. With Minami shirtless, and Akihisa wearing a shirt that was a little tight. They did not talk at all.

Soon when they were done eating, Akihisa said he would clean up. Even though Minami insisted on her doing the cleaning, Akihisa refused to let her do anymore work. In around 20 minute's everything was cleaned up and the 2 sat down on the couch. Pure silence was dropped between them, and not a word was said, till Minami spoke up.

"Um, Aki i'm kind of cold."

"Oh, I could turn the heat up of you want?"

"Well, I was thinking more around the area of you, um cuddling with me?" Minami started to gesture Akihisa toward's her.

"Uh...okay Minami."

Once the two of them were in each other's arm's. They turned the t.v on, and started to flick through channel's. Once they found a show they both liked, they sat there watching. Till Minami started to kiss Akihisa, over and over again. Akihisa started to think about all the scenario's possible that could happen.

"Oh god what is going to happen after this, well if I do, do anything with her not only would I be killed by the FFF Inquisition, I would be the envy of all my friend's, I would make Yuuji look like a puny boy, but...but I can't risk ruining Minami's life, but, then again maybe she want's that, but what if she doesn't, I don't know what to do!" Akihisa spoke in his head.

"Aki, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, but let's just head to my room, There won't be much noise then."

As Akihisa stood up, Minami came with him leg's wrapped around his waist. They walked into his room, and then continued to kiss till well, they fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Akihisa woke up to find Minami without a shirt on, next to him in his bed. Thankfully she was wearing her mini skirt, and bra or Akihisa would be more scared then he already was.

"Hey, Minami, Minami wake up." Akihisa whispered as he tried to wake her she slowly opened her eye's and smiled.

"Good morning Aki, how's it going?"

"Uh it's good but Minami I think we should get you home."

"What, wait where am i?"

"You stayed the night here last night, Minami." Akihisa's voice was strait forward.

"WHAT! Um i'll just say I spent the night at Himeji's, so we both don't get killed."

"Okay... but last night was fun." Akihisa, tried to calm her down by changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was." Minami managed to let out.

"Also, Minami thank you for the paella it was really good."

"Oh, that was nothing, it wasn't as good as the one you made before."

"What? It was better, I loved it!" Akihisa said with a smile on his face.

Then next couple hour's of the day it was slow. Minami took a shower, and wore one of the shirt's Akira, left behind. Though it was loose it was better then being shirtless.

After a while Akihisa decided to take Minami home. Once they got to her door, Minami gave Akihisa a kiss on the cheek goodbye, and went inside. Leaving Akihisa outside to walk home alone. Then once he got back to his apartment he received a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aki, This is Akira, and i'm just calling to check up on you, so how's it been?"

"It's been pretty good."

"Have you been taking care of yourself good.?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay that's good,hey Aki, i'm going to send you some more food money, okay it should be at your apartment in a week, so take care of youraself and i'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Akira."

The call ended, and Akihisa walked into his room. Grabbed his freshly cleaned and dried clothe's, and took a shower. When he was done he went back into his room. Laid down and started to talk to himself.

"So let's see Akihisa, you had an amazing date with Minami yesterday, fell asleep with her on your own bed, walked her home, and got to see her with her shirt off...wow sometime's I can't believe what's going on...Minami I love you." Akihisa whispered to himself.

At Minami's house Minami was doing the same thing.

"I love you Aki." Minami whispered to herself.

**Hey people it's me J Creeezy and i hope this fed your hunger for some more MinamiXAki. lol so i understand there were some things in here that were i guess dirty but you know i needed to add more stuff to this fan fiction and also next chapter is going to have some AikoXMuttsulini so be ready for that and I hope your excited for it, Also look up the band Sleeping with Siren's if you havent already. Also if you want PM me send a review and Have an amazing day people love you all. bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note,**

**Hey everyone this chapter will consist of AikoXMuttsulini and other stuff, so hope you enjoy and have nice day. ;)**

Me,New student's, and Aiko's love secret.

Like, every other day, Akihisa was getting ready for school. With memories of the past weekend, he was determined to get to class on time. For those who don't remember, Akihisa and Minami went out on a date which led to Minami being shirtless, and spending the night at Akihisa's apartment, in the same bed as him. Short after, he received a call from Akira, saying she would send him money, now he was determined to do good in school. For if he does, the next time Akira come's to visit, he can send her off in no time. Soon he was out the door, and headed to Fumizuki Academy.

Soon, he was at his classroom door's.

" Hey everybo- uh guy's what's going on?"

No one answered him. Then he noticed his classmate's circling something. Or better off, someone. So he decided to check it out. When he got closer to the group he found Minami close to his right.

"Hey, Minami!" Akihisa yelled attempting to get her attention.

"Oh, hi Aki I didn't see you there, did you know we got a new student?"

"Really? What's his name?"

" He said it was, Miyagi Kinoshita."

"Wait, isn't Hideyoshi's last name Kinoshita?"

"Yeah, maybe they're related."

Minami sounded very excited to have a new student in there class. Then the croup of people disbanded, and Akihisa saw the guy. Long black hair, up to his shoulder's. A strong chin, and clean face. He looked as tall as Yuuji, and wore rimless glasses. He wasn't in the school uniform. Something he would expect from a person on there first day. He had black jean's which were ripped at his knee's, he had a black jacket, and a tight undershirt, which showed off his ab's. To simplify him in look's he was a girl's dream guy. To Akihisa he saw him as a threat. What if Minami start's to like him? Akihisa started to question himself, then he calmed, cause he knew nothing that anyone could do would ever make Minami leave him.

Then Hideyoshi walked in. He didn't look at anyone else but the new kid. Soon he was standing in front of the guy. Then the new student stood up, and well and he gave Hideyoshi a hug. Hideyoshi did the same. Akihisa was shocked to see that.

"Hey Miyagi, it's been a while." Hideyoshi said to Miyagi.

"Hey, Hideyoshi are you in this class?"

"Yes I am, what are you doing here, I would think you would be placed in at least class C or B?"

"Oh, well I dont know I thought I did good on the test, but I do-"

Miyagi was cut off when he saw something, or better said someone.

"Uh, what's wrong Miyagi?"

"Who's th-that?" Miyagi stuttered.

Then Hideyoshi turned around to see Himeji. Wearing her school uniform. Then he answered his friend's question.

"Oh, her that's Himeji, she's class A's star student, why?"

"It's just that, just that she is beautiful."

"Yeah, most guy's in this class, think that except Akihisa." Hideyoshi exclaimed.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, my bad let me introduce you to the people in the class."

Soon the two walked over to Akihisa and Minami.

"Miyagi, these two love bird's are Akihisa and Minami."

"Nice to meet you, Akihisa, and Minami."

"Same to you!" The couple said in unison.

"So, who are you exactly Miyagi?" Akihisa asked curious.

"I am Miyagi Kinoshita, I am also Hideyoshi's younger cousin." Miyagi said with a smile.\

"Younger?"

"Yeah, is it hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah it is, cause you"re taller then him, and well look older then him to..." That was Minami who spoke.

"Oh, well I always thought he looked older but, okay."

"Hey Miyagi, let's go I need you to meet 3 more people."

"Okay, Hideyoshi."

The the two walked away. Leaving Minami and Akihisa alone.

"So, Minami,uh did you mind sleeping next to me, um only in your bra, and skirt?"

"No, not at all, actually I kind of liked it."

In the background, Akihisa heard, whispering. Then he slowly turned, to find the FFF inquisition behind, him rope ready.

"KILL THE HERETIC!" They yelled, and soon Akihisa was tied to a cross.

Mean while Hideyoshi was showing his cousin, to his friend's. Miyagi met both Shouko, and Yuuji, and was about to meet, Himeji.

"So, you ready to meet the last person, Miyagi?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Himeji, you know the girl you were eyeing earlier this morning."

"Oh, really, um Hideyoshi, i'm kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"Well, what if she get's the wrong idea of me?"

"Miyagi, only way that can happen, is if you act like a total jerk."

"Oh, okay." Miyagi answered not sure of what to say to Himeji.

Soon the two walked up to her and Hideyoshi introduced Miyagi to her.

"Hey, Himeji I want you to meet someone."

"Oh, who?" Himeji, asked wondering.

"This is my cousin, Miyagi come on say hi Miyagi." Hideyoshi said with a tone an adult would use for a infant.

"Uh, hi, i'm Miyagi Kinoshita, nice to meet you."

"Hey, my name is Mizuki Himeji and it's nice to meet you too." Himeji answered with a smile

"Wow, she seems so nice, i wonder, I wonder if she'll want to hang out later, maybe if I ask, she'll say yes." Miyagi thought to himself.

Then soon, there was a strong wind, and Himeji, had her skirt fly up. And faster than anything else in the world, Kouta flew in taking picture's of her uplifted skirt. Which was soon ended with a tremendous burst of blood sending him to the ground. Out of nowhere Akihisa was on his knees next to Kouta holding his head.

"Kouta are you okay? Kouta!"

"Akihisa, if I am to die, please, tell my father, he was of no use to me in life."

Then he fainted, which goes to show, that idiot's come in all shape's and size's. Soon after Iron man came in and announced that class was starting.

"Um, Hideyoshi, who's that?" Miyagi asked kind of freaked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to this one, he is Kouta, but we usually refer to him as Muttsulini."

"Wait, doesn't that mean ninja pervert?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you call him that?"

"You'll figure out later."

After class, Miyagi was walking through the Fumizuki Academy school ground's. Still, with Himeji in his head. He stopped walking and started to think of a way to ask Himeji out, or at least to hang out. While he was thinking he was shocked to hear and unfamiliar voice speak behind him.

"Hello?" The voice said.

Miyagi, turned around to see a girl with short green hair, and the academy's school uniform.

"Oh, sorry hi, um who are you?" Miyagi asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, but I am Aiko Kudou Class A student, and you?" Aiko asked politely.

"I'm Miyagi Kinoshita from Class F." Miyagi responded.

"Wait, did you say Kinoshita?" Aiko asked as she leaned in closer to hear his response.

"Yeah, why?" Miyagi asked some what confused.

"Do you have a cousin named Yuuko?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, then come with me!" Aiko said and started to pull Miyagi by his arm.

"Wha- hey what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you somewhere."

"But, I don't even know you!?"

"You know my name."

"yeah you know mine to but that doesn't mean you can just drag me where you want!"

"Okay, Miyagi, what can I do to persuade you?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing, now please let me go."

Then Aiko did what she usually did to get men on the floor.

"Well, if I can't persuade you with word's, I might as well give you something for free." Aiko let those word's slip through her teeth seductively.\

"Uh wha- what do you mean?"

Then Aiko began to unbutton the top of her shirt.

"Well, see today I was in such a rush that I forgot to put on my bra, and since I just met you I might as well show you a little so-."

Before Aiko could finish her sentence, there was a loud thud and Miyagi was on the floor passed out, and nose bleeding.

"Ha, work's all the time." Aiko whispered to herself as she started to drag Miyagi's passed out body to Class A.

30 minute's passed by and soon Aiko was in Class A with a incapacitated Miyagi.

"Hey Yuuko, are you here?" Aiko called.

A couple minutes passed, there was no sign of her. But in those moment's Miyagi came to.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Oh, you're awake, well might as well show you around." Aiko said smiling.

"Wait, where am I?" Miyagi Questioned.

"This is Class A Miyagi!"

Finally Miyagi decided to look around at his surroundings, and what he saw surprised him.

"Woe, this is a class?"

"Yep, nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, damn, this is so much nicer than Class F."

"I know, all for Class A."

"Miyagi?"

Suddenly Miyagi heard a familiar voice call his name behind him.

"Uh what?"

"Oh Yuuko there you are." Aiko exclaimed.

"Hi Aiko, but what's my cousin doing here?"Yuuko asked surprised.

Yuuko was confused to see her cousin in this Class or just at this school in general.

"Oh, so he is your cousin."

"Yeah, can't you tell from our last name's or did he not tell you?"

"No, he told me just, I wanted to make sure."

"Oh hi Yuuko, what are you doing here in Class A. I would think that from all those ya-."

Miyagi couldn't finish his sentence cause Yuuko was covering his mouth. After that Miyagi left and went back to his class. Soon school was over and everyone left, Miyagi met new people, and figured that most of the people he met were in fact idiot's.

THE NEXT DAY

Akihisa sat down at his table with Minami next to him. They were pretty quiet for a while. But then Yuuji walked in, and he had an idea.

"Hey Akihisa, Minami, I have an awesome plan." Yuuji exclaimed with confidence in his voice.

"What is it?" The couple asked in unison

"Well, I was thinking about going to the beach again, and inviting all our friend's so you guy's in?"

"Wait how are we going to get there, we have no one to drive us?" Akihisa asked.

"Nope, check this."

Then Yuuji reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and showed Akihisa something amazing.

"I-is that a driver's license?" Akihisa asked shocked.

"Yep, and look at the name."

"Yuuji Sakamoto." Akihisa read aloud.

"Where'd you get that Yuuji?" Minami asked shocked.

"I got it yesterday at the DMV."

"Oh, so wait how could you get your license, don't you need to take two test before you get it?" Akihisa asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, I passed my permit test last year."

"But how could an idiot like you pass the test, you have the lowest test scores in the class."

"THE KNOWLEDGE YOU HOLD OUT OF SCHOOL IS JUST AS VARIED AS THE KNOWLEDGE YOU HOLD IN SCHOOL!" Yuuji yelled.

"Okay, okay chill, so when you planning on going to the beach?"

"Well, Akihisa since, we have break this week and next week, I was thinking going then. Maybe rent a hotel out or something." Yuuji said.

"Oh well than that's great let's do it!" Minami said.

"Wait Minami don't you need to ask your parent's first?"

"Yeah, but I already know they'll say yes, so Aki tomorrow can you help me pick out a swimsuit for the trip?" Minami asked, as she started to blush.

"Of course!" Akihisa replied happily.

Then suddenly a breeze blew through the class. Launching Minami's skirt up, and Kouta flying through the window taking pictures But quickly he was cut off from his photography by a blast of blood sending him flying across the room. Then Akihisa ran to him.

"Kouta are you okay Kouta!"Akihisa yelled.

"Akihisa, if I am too die, I wish to be reborn as a majestic bird to sore through the sky and peek on none knowing female's." Kouta said those word's softly and fell asleep. Which again shows that idiot's can be found in the most odd place's.

Soon after that scene, Aiko walked into the class.

"Hey Minami how's it going?" Aiko asked with a smile on her face.

"It's good but, why are you here?"Minami asked curious.

"Oh, not much just here to talk to Kouta."

"Oh, okay, well he's over there." Minami responded as she pointed to Akihisa, and Kouta.

Soon after Aiko started to walk toward's them.

"Hey, boy's how's it going?" Aiko asked.

"I'm out." Akihisa said and he began to walk towards Minami.

"Well, since we're alone-"

"What do you want?" Kouta asked, cutting Aiko off mid sentence.

"Well, that's rude, I just wanted to talk."

"What is it then?"

"Well, since you're interested now I want to share a little secret with you."Aiko said seductively.

"What is it?" Kouta asked in a monotone voice.

"Well see, this morning I was in such a rush to get to school, that after I showered I forgot to put on anything under." Aiko then let her seductive poison out.

"What are you talking about?" Kouta asked confused.

"Well, why tell you when I can just show you." Then right after that, Aiko began to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you do-"

Kouta was then yet again shot back into a wall by his massive nose bleed. Then another breeze blew tough the class again and he saw, what o guy has seen...yet.

"She wasn't lying to me!" Kouta said in his head. Then he was forced more into the wall, causing a giant hole to forever be imprinted in the wall.

Then Aiko was standing there, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Muttsulini, you never fail to impress." Aiko said when she was done laughing.

Then she heard Yuuji call her name behind.

"Hey Aiko get over here."

"Okay." She responded.

"Hey Aiko tell Shouko that you and her are invited to come with me and the other guy's for a little trip to the beach over break."

"Okay, later." Aiko said as she left the class.

Soon after school, Kouta was looking for was looking everywhere he knew. Then he found her on the rooftop.

"Hey, Aiko I need to talk to you." Kouta said with a stern voice, which was unusual from his more monotone voice.

"What is it Muttsulini?" Aiko asked.

"Why do you tease me so much if you know how I feel."

"What are you talking about Muttsulini?" Aiko asked confused.

"Why do you always bother me on what you did and didn't wear, always asking me the same question over and over again, "Do you want to see" why I don't want to hear that question." Kouta spoke his words and with each one slipping through, his voice grew weaker.

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"How can you not know?"

"Muttsulini, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Aiko, I-I... I want to go out with you, that's what I want to do, I don't always want to see what's up your skirt or behind your shirt...well that's a lie I would love to see, but still."

"Muttsulini, I...I didn't know." Aiko said shocked.

"Well, will you be my girlfriend?"

What Kouta was saying really shocked Aiko. She only thought of him as a big pervert, that just wanted what was under her skirt. But this sudden confession changed her whole point of view on him. She saw someone that really wanted her, for her, not cause she would do thing's that are considered dirty.

"Y-yes I would love to...Kouta."

Then Kouta went, and grabbed Aiko by her hip's pulled her in close and began to kiss her. At first she was shocked. But she enjoyed what was happening. Never in her life was she given this much amount of pleasure. Then she pulled away slowly to ask Kouta a question.

"Kouta?"

"Yeah, wait why did we stop I was having fun.?"

"Do you want to see?"

For a moment, Kouta contemplated this thought. Oh who am I fooling Kouta jumped and and yelled yes at the top of his lung's.

"Hell yes I would love to see!"

Then Aiko unbuttoned her shirt, opened it up, and Kouta flew across the roof into the gate. He was on the floor blood leaving his body, but happier than ever.

"Kouta, Kouta are you okay?" Aiko asked.

"I'm fine, and you...ha you have the most amazing rack I have ever seen."

"Th-thank you." Aiko answered back and blushed.

So then after that the day ended. Leaving the new couple to relish in the joy of being with each other.

**So hey guy's this is JCREEEZY, letting you know that this chapter is over. Tell me what you think of the new student I made. And Did I surprise you with Kouta's love confession? Pretty hard to believe he could hold feeling's for a girl when most of his life was spent taking picture's of many. So If you liked this leave a review, and if theirs anything you want to tell me about this Chapter PM me, and Also I am going to make a few chapter's based around an ST war so keep your heads up for that, and Have a nice day Love all of you who continue to read! 3 :3**


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween Special!

**Author's note: Hey everyone just wanted to say since Halloween is tomorrow, I am going to put the other chapter on hold and make this short one, so if you read it then I hope all of you have fun, and enjoy you day bye!:3**

**Me, halloween, and midnight scare's.**

It was getting near 4 PM and Akihisa was going to be late. He knew he couldn't miss today, he really wanted to see Minami and what she was wearing. Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? Well let me tell you, today is Halloween, the holiday, where kid's go out and get candy, which is known as Trick-r-Treating. But Trick-r-Treating wasn't on Akihisas list today. Today he was going to a costume party with Minami, Miyagi, Yuuji, Shouko, Himeji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, and Aiko.

So then, Akihisa realizing how late he would be, rushed out the door. He was dressed up as Dante, from the popular Capcom game Devil may Cry. As he rushed to pick up Minami he thought about what he would do tonight. The thought's soon began to cluster inside his head, and in no time he was at Minami's house. Breathless, he knocked on the door, and her father answered. Knowing about Akihisa, and Minami, he let him in, and called Minami down. When Minami came down Akihisa was shocked at how beautiful she looked. Yeah, he already thought she was hot before but when he saw what she was dressed as he flew across the room.

"Aki are you okay!?" Minami asked as she ran to him.

"I'm fine, but you're just so freaking gorgeous." Akihisa answered weakly.

"Aw, thank you Aki." Minami said then blushed.

After a minute of recovering. Akihisa got up, gave Minami a kiss and the two headed out the door, to Yuuji's.

"So Minami what are you supposed to be exactly? "

"Oh, well to be honest, I remembered our date, and I decided to dress up as a groupie."

"What's a groupie?"

"It's someone that hangs out with a band for a tour."

"Oh okay." Akihisa replied as he looked at Minami's Black mini skirt, and her top which was white, and cut in the center to reveal her stomach.

Soon they were at Yuuji's and tired. As they got comfortable in Yuuji's house more people began to come. First people to arrive besides them was Shouko and Aiko. Shouko was dressed in a green top, and a black mini skirt cut down the side's revealing her leg's. Aiko was wearing short black short short's with a tight black shirt, she had fake vampire teeth, and cat ear's. Then, Miyagi, Himeji, Hideyoshi,and Kouta arrived in a group. Kouta wore a top hat, a black suit and a red tie. Miyagi, wore a suit also, and had a bend on his arm that said MIW, and on his face was black face paint going from one cheek to the other. Himeji wore a tight leopard shirt, and light grey pant's, to be honest I don't really know what she is supposed to be. And Hideyoshi had on black and white striped T-shirt, Black skinny jean's, like Miyagi he had on black face paint but his was a hand print on his face, and he had white contact's which added on to the look. Almost forgot to mention Yuuji. He had on a leather jacket, leather pant's, and biker glove's.

"So you guy's ready to go?" Yuuji asked.

"Yeah!" The other's replied and then they loaded into Yuuji's car.

Soon they arrived at a friend's house and the party began. The house it was at was huge. As they got out from the car, they noticed some classmate's. Then the couple's got arm in arm. "Akihisa and Minami, Yuuji and Shouko, and Aiko and Kouta. Himeji got into Miyagi's arm, leaving Hideyoshi to be the only one, left without a girl. Then the group headed into the house. When they walked in, the music was booming. People were dancing, kissing, talking, and best of all, drinking. Then they made their way out to the back yard, which was bigger than any of them expected. In the backyard, there was a gigantic pool, dead center, a DJ stationed at the bar in the back corner, and a field of grass all around. Soon the group began to party.

They all went inside grabbed a drink and got started. The group split up and did there own thing. Miyagi was dancing with Himeji. He was the happiest he has ever been in the past month's he went to Fumizuki Academy. So he decided to ask a question he was wanting to ask for a long time.

"Hey Himeji come with me real quick?" Miyagi said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside which was slightly crowded. As soon as they got to an area that was somewhat quiet he asked.

"What is it Miyagi?"

"First of all how drunk are you?" Miyagi questioned.

"Well, I only had one shot and it was a quarter of the glass, so not at all drunk." Himeji answered.

"Okay, well Himeji will you go out with me?" Miyagi asked.

"YES! I was waiting for you to ask."

"Really?!" Miyagi answered shocked.

"Yes!"

Then Miyagi grew butterflies in his stomach, but this euphoric feeling was soon ended when he heard familiar voices behind him. When he turned around he saw Minami, Akihisa, Yuuji, Shouko, Aiko, and Kouta all together. Then all the guy's kissed their girl. This made Miyagi man up, he grabbed Himeji, Pulled her in close, and they kissed. Though it wasn't a romantic soft kiss, they were literally just making out right their. They kept going. Which made the other's want to give them alone time. Akihisa was in the backyard dancing with Minami and having the time of his life. He remembered their date and knew tonight could be even better. He lead her to the bar in the back, got some shot's and they took them fast, one after another. They kept dancing, and then began to make out in the back.

"Minami I'm- having a-a lot of fun how about you?" Akihisa asked between kisses.

"I'm having a great time, as long as I'm with you." She answered back, and kept on kissing him.

"Well, Minami how about instead of us kissing let's go out there and dance a little more?" He asked.

"Let's do it!" Minami responded after one last kiss.

They started to dance first it was just normal jumping and moving around. But then the alcohol started to kick in more, and it rose to the two grinding against each other. Akihisa having being very drunk looked around, and saw Yuuji and Shouko. He yelled there name's over and over again till they came to them.

"Yuuji, how you like the party?" Akihisa asked.

"I am having a lot of fun." Yuuji responded as Shouko began to grind against Yuuji and Yuuji did the same back.

"Dude, I am more then drunk!" Akihisa yelled.

"Really, how much did you drink?" Yuuji questioned.

"Well, I took 5 shot's strait, so a lot in me, how about you?"

"I had like 2 beer's and 3 shot's." Yuuji responded. Then Shouko grabbed Yuuji by his shirt, and led him inside the house. Leaving Akihisa alone to dance with Minami.

Where Yuuji and Minami were at was somewhere Yuuji didn't expect. He looked around and he was in a medium sized bedroom. He looked more and there was a bed, desk and a window. Then he turned back to Shouko, who took her shirt off.

"Shouko what are you doing?" Yuuji asked with excitement in his voice.

"Well, today we're at a party, and this is what couple's usually do at a party." Skouko responded, then pushed Yuuji onto the bed.

"Wait Shouko, think about what you're doing, what if someone walk's in?"

"You go Yuuji!" Someone said, then he looked at the door and saw, Akihisa who was being pulled by his over coat by Minami to another room.

Then the door closed, leaving Yuuji stuck in a room with a half naked Shouko, and thought's in his head that would send Kouta flying.

"Well, are you ready Yuuji?" Shouko asked.

"Well, let me ask what should I be ready for?"

"You'll see."

Then Shouko took her bra off and crawled onto the bed next to Yuuji. This made Yuuji worry. Not cause what he knew was going to happen, but because he was afraid he would mess up.

"Shouko, are you sure you want to do thi-" Yuuji wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence cause Shouko began to kiss him, and well I'll let your imagination figure out what happened after that

Then the same exact thing happened to Akihisa. 4 hour's later the group met up again and they drove home. Though Hideyoshi had to drive, cause he was the only one that didn't have alcohol. and if you're wondering what Aiko and Kouta did, well it was just too inappropriate to mention. To sum it down, they did what Akihisa and Minami did, but from the beginning of the party to the end.

When all of them left Yuuji's beside's houko they were very um drunk. Minami headed back with Akihisa and she then again spent the night with him.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Akihisa woke up with a very slight headache, and memory of the night before. He saw Minami next to him, and was proud of his accomplishment, he was now a man. Then he decided to wake her up.

"Hey, Minami, Minami wake up." He said as he shook her lightly.

She opened her eye's to him and smiled, and sat up.

"So how'd you like last night Aki?" Minami asked as she hugged him.

"Well, I should be asking you that how did I do?"

"Amazing." MInami responded and gave him a kiss.

"Yes! I did good for our first time, and she loved it I'm not a failure." Akihisa said to himself.

"So Aki, how about I make us some breakfast?"

"That sound's great! Sweet I scored and i'm getting food made for me, I can't till I marry her." The last part was said in his head.

While Minami began to cook Akihisa took a shower, and cleaned up. 30 minute's later, Akihisa came out, and sat down in the living room while Minami finished up. Soon she finished cooking ands they sat down to eat.

"Ah Minami this look's great!" Akihisa exclaimed as the food came out.

"Thank you, now tell me what you think, say ahh."

"Ahh...Minami...this...is...GREAT!" Akihisa said as he went for more food.

"Really, thanks." Minami answered back grabbed some food herself.

After they got done eating, Minami took a shower, and Akihisa cleaned up the kitchen. When she got out they cuddled on the couch while watching T.V, and later on Akihisa took Minami home. As he got back to his house, he went into his room, and relaxed, remembering the party and loving the memories.

**Well that's it, hoped you enjoyed this Halloween chapter, stayed up all night to do this, and I am from AZ like I said in my profile thingy, and that's what parties consist of over here, though i'm not a fan of drinking my friends are, and I don't condone the thought of under age drinking, so don't do it, unless you're of age, so I hope you all loved this and Also my beach chapter thing will be next I just did this because today when I wrote this is October 30th day before halloween, and a day before a Halloween party, so again Thank you guy's for reading and have a nice day love you all! :3 P.S I understand I went a little overboard with the perversity I'll hold back on it next time so it's not just noce bleed's for you curtain reader's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone it's me JCREEEZY, and I would like to say, thanks for all the reading you guy's do, and thank you for those who continue to read. So just to let you guy's know I am going to be making an ST war chapter soon, or maybe a couple, I hope you guy's have an awesome day. Also for that halloween special chapter thing I noticed I messed up on things so sorry for that and Have a nice day.**

Me, beachs, and late night parties!

Today was the day. Or more the less, the day before the day. Akihisa went through his morning like usual. He woke up, took a shower brushed his teeth, made his breakfast and went to school. Though his morning was slightly delayed, due to another call from his sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aki, it's me Akira, I know today is, a school day, and that I might be holding you up, but I just wanted to check up on you, so how are things going?"

"They're going good actually, and how about you?"

"I'm doing great, oh sorry but you should be heading off to school by now, have a good day!" Akira said cheerfully.

"Thanks you to!"

Then soon after Akihisa arrived at Fumizuki Academy, and headed to class. When he walked in though, something felt different to him. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew. Until he saw what it was. As he looked to the back of the class, he saw Aiko sitting in Kouta's lap, which confused him because anytime Aiko was with Kouta he is rather trying not to notice her or lying on the floor with a bloody nose. So he decided to go ask and see what was happening.

"Hey Aiko, hey Kouta, so um, what are you guy's doing?" Akihisa asked intently.

"What are you talking about Akihisa?" Aiko asked confused.

"Why are you sitting on his lap, don't you usually tease him, send him flying through the door laugh, then leave...oh wait I know I bet you're waiting to tease him so when you do, he fly's away even harder!" With the conclusion Akihisa just gave, it show's he is more of an idiot than ever.

""Um, no that's not it." Aiko said blankly.

"Are you just trying to excite him then?"

"Nope, not that either."

"Well, then, WHAT IS IT!?"

"You didn't tell them yet did you?" Aiko asked Kouta.

"No not yet, haven't gotten the time to." Kouta responded.

"Oh, well then, tell him."

"Okay, Akihisa me and Aiko are dating." Kouta told Akihisa but he refused to believe them.

"What? No way that's not possible."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Aiko questioned.

"Cause, its just not possible."

"Why?" Kouta asked.

"Cause well, she is supposed to tease you not date you."

"Why is that?" Aiko questioned, tone beginning to get angry.

"Cause, well, um you tease every guy, you just can't change that." Akihisa said cheerfully.

"What obligates you to say what I can and can't do?" Aiko yelled at Akihisa.

"Well, it would just be weird without you always teasing people."

"How?"

"Just I don't know." Akihisa replied lamely.

"Well, Akihisa, that's the truth." Kouta replied.

"But when did you start?"

"Yesterday."

"Who asked who?"

"I did, Akihisa." Kouta answered his question.

"Oh, well okay, so one last question and this is for Aiko, did you ask Shouko if she wanted to go to the beach with us yet?"

"Yeah, she told me this morning she can go."

"Okay, well talk to you guy's later." Akihisa told the two as he went to go find Yuuji.

Soon, Akihisa was sitting down at his desk, not finding Yuuji anywhere, till he walked in. He jumped up to tell him about the news with the beach.

"Hey, Yuuji we have everyone for the beach."

"Okay, remember go to my house at 6:30."

"In the morning?!"

"No, in the afternoon."

"Oh, okay."

"No of course in the morning, we still need to get the rooms at the hotel."

"Why not just get the rooms after school, you have a car don't you?"

"Akihisa I'm getting my car today, that's why it would be better to get the rooms in the morning."

"Oh, well won't we have to wait for everyone else to get there?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I want Minami to go."

"And?"

"Uh, okay how am I supposed to pick Minami up at 6:30?"

"I don't know have her spend the night at your house or something."

"Oh okay." Akihisa replied.

Soon, the rest of the class appeared and class started. The school day went by fast. A little to fast for Akihisa. After 30 minutes of waiting, Minami finally arrived at the front gate and her and Akihisa were off. The two went to the city to get Minami a new bathing suit. After a while of searching Minami found a store that looked promising. They walked in and began to look. One after another, they picked up, and set down bikinis. Then Akihisa saw one he thought Minami would look good in. A blue base, and pink polka dots.

"Hey Minami, I think I found one for you." Akihisa said, as he took the two piece of its hanger.

"Really, let me see."

"Well, do you like it?" Akihisa asked nervously.

"I love it! Hold on I'm going to go try it on." Minami said, and headed off, to a changing room.

Then Akihisa walked to Minami's changing room, and waited outside the door. Soon he got restless and started pacing outside the door.

"God, it's just a two piece bikini, how long could it take to put on?" Akihisa asked to himself.

"Okay, I'm done!" Minami called out.

"Cool, come out, I want to see how you look." Akihisa said back.

"Okay, hold on."

Then Minami came out of the dressing room, with the bikini on.

"Minami, you look great with it!" Akihisa told her.

"You think so?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Aki." Minami told him, then blushed.

Soon, they got the swim suit, and were out the door. Akihisa asked Minami if she would want to spend the night at his house, so that they could get to Yuuji's house faster. She said she will ask. And than she did. The answer was a surprising yes. So first the two went to Minami's house to get Minami a spare change of clothes. And then went to Akihisa's house. When they got there, it was 7:30 pm.

"Hey Minami, I'm going to make dinner, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, it's okay I'll cook." She responded.

"No, you cooked for me a lot already, I'll cook this time, so what do you want?"

"Oh okay, well how about some paella?"

"Alright, I'll have that done in a bit!"

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Okay Minami." Akihisa responded, while getting the ingredients for the paella out.

Then, Minami walked to the bathroom, and began to undress.

"I hope tomorrow is fun." Minami said to herself.

"I mean, it can't go that bad right. Well hopefully it doesn't go bad, hopefully I can impress Aki." Minami told herself, and than stepped into the shower.

40 minutes later, she was done. Minami stepped out of the shower, soaking wet. She looked into the fogged mirror. She grabbed a towel, and began to dry off. She wiped some fog off the mirror, and looked at herself. For once in her life she was really thinking. Yes thinking while nude, but still thinking. She began to examine her body, each inch of it. She looked at her breast, which saddened her. Out of all the things that made her feel self-conscious her breast were the worst. She covered her chest, and began to finish drying off. She got clothed and walked out to a wonderful smell of fresh paella.

"Aki, that smells delicious!"

"Thank you, now come sit down and eat." Akihisa told Minami, leading her to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit.

"Thank you Aki."

Then Akihisa took a chair, and the two began to eat. It was as usual, a quiet dinner. The night tailed on, and soon, the two went to sleep. The night was warm, with a cool breeze. The stars were shinier, than diamonds. The left the night lit up. Soon, time passed and Akihisa's alarm went off.

"Ugh, out of all the times Yuuji decides on a time to go to his place her has to pick 6:30."

"Uh, Aki, what time is it?" Minami questioned, half asleep.

"5, we need to be at Yuuji's at 6:30."

"Oh, well let me get ready then."

"Okay, Minami." Akihisa said and he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Minami took a shower afterwards, and the two left. Soon they arrived at Yuujis house 10 minutes before they were going to leave. When they arrived everyone else was there. Himeji, Miyagi, Aiko, Hideyoshi, Kouta, and Shouko.

"Hey guys, what took so long?" Yuuji asked.

"We were getting ready, now are we going to leave?" Akihisa asked.

"Yep, everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" The group responded in unison.

"Alright lets go, follow me."

Yuuji grabbed a pair of keys, and told everyone to wait in the front so he can get his car ready.

"I wonder what kind of car Yuuji has?" Himeji asked.

"I don't know, but it's a car." Hideyoshi responded.

Then, the garage door opened up, and Yuuji came out into the drive way with a brand new Flat black Chevy Silverado. Yuuji rolled down his window to talk.

"Well, guys what do you think?"

"Woah, Yuuji this car is pretty nice." Akihisa told him.

"Yep, got it brand new yesterday."

"Yuuji, I'll sit next to you." Shouko told him, in her monotone voice.

"Whatever, but start packing up the back guys."

The group put there luggage in the bed of the truck, and got in the back seats.

"Hey, um, Yuuji their are only 3 back seats." Akihisa pointed out.

"Lap it."

"Well, okay."

Afterwards, it was Himeji on Miyagi's lap, Minami on Akihisa's lap, and Aiko on Kouta's lap.

"Um, Yuuji their now room for me." Hideyoshi said.

"Sit in the front with me and Shouko." Yuuji told him, as he got out of the front, to let Hideyoshi in.

"Okay." Hideyoshi responded.

Everyone was in the truck but a little cramped.

"So everyone buckled in?"

"Yep." Akihisa responded.

They group pulled out of the drive way and headed to the hotel, where they would be staying for a week. 5 minutes into the ride, Himeji spoke up.

"Um, so where are we staying at?"Himeji asked curious

"A hotel on the beach."

"On the beach, are you sure you can afford that?"

"Yeah I have it all planned out, my parents already got 4 rooms paid for, we just need to pay for Hideyoshi's."

"Wait why does Hideyoshi get his own room?" Akihisa asked.

"Cause, the rest of us are in a relationship, and he isn't."

"Oh, I see, you finally recognized Shouko as your love interest, huh?" Akihisa said with a smile that spread across his face.

"Wha- no, just, shut up Akihisa!"Yuuji yelled.

"Yuuji, thank you." Shouko let out softly.

"For what, I didn't do anything?"

"You finally realized you love me."Shouko answered back.

"See what you did Akihisa?"

"What I didn't say anything, you did!"

"I have to agree with Akihisa, Yuuji. You did kind of say that you were with Shouko."

"You too Himeji!?"

"I agree with them too." Minami spoke out.

"Same here."Miyagi jumped in.

"Wha-Miyagi how can you agree with them, you barely know if you're with Himeji."

"What, I never said I was with Himeji, I only see her as a friend."

"Yeah, same here, Miyagi is nothing more to me than a friend!""

That sentence killed Miyagi a little bit inside, due to the fact that he indeed, had feelings for the rest of the drive, it was yelling and screaming. But like always, Hideyoshi was left in the middle without a place to speak.

Soon, they arrived at the beach-side hotel.

"Okay everyone, we're here." Yuuji announced.

"Finally,it got really cramped in the back."Minami said as her and Akihisa came out of the truck.

"Yeah, I know, but at least we're here, and that's all that matters." Akihisa chipped in.

"Well everyone, grab your stuff, so we can check in."

When everyone had there stuff, they walking into the rather tall building.

"Wow, it's so nice in here." Himeji said out loud.

"I know, Yuuji how could you afford this?" Akihisa asked.

"Well, I honestly don't know how my parents paid for this." Yuuji replied as he walked to the check-in counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The check-in lady asked.

"I have some rooms rented here for the week." Yuuji replied.

"Okay, last name please?"

"Sakamoto."

"Okay please give me a minute...Yuuji Sakamoto, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you have a 4 bedroom suite, and full room service."

"4 be-b-bedroom suit?"

"Yes, is there a problem sir?"

"No not at all, just I'm starting to remember the money I used for it." Though what Yuuji said was a lie.

Afterwards, Yuuji got his room key, and went back to his friends.

"So you guys ready?"

"Yeah what took so long." Akihisa questioned.

"Oh nothing, just took a while to find my name."

"Oh, okay so where are our room keys?"

"Right here." Yuuji said, holding up the single room key.

"I thought you said there are 4 rooms?"

"Akihisa you'll see why there is only one set of keys, and everyone follow me."

Then the group headed towards the elevator, and walked clicked the last button which was labeled "60" and the elevator started to go up.

"Wow, this is taking forever." Akihisa let out.

"Yeah, it's cramped in here to."Yuuji responded.

"Hey, Hideyoshi, did we get you a room yet?" Akihisa asked.

"Look back, its the same old story you left me-"

"Uh, what?"

"Now its time to say goodbye."

"Uh, Hideyoshi, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

"HIDEYOSHI!" Akihisa yelled and grabbed Hideyoshi's shoulder.

"UH, what?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Dude, what was wrong with you just now?" Yuuji asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, were saying stuff, like look back, and now it's time to say goodbye."

"Oh, those are lyrics to a song I was listening to."

"What song?' Minami cut in.

"A new beginning, by Upon this dawning."

"Uh, what?" Minami asked.

"Never mind, but what did you need Akihisa?"

"Oh, I asked if we got you a room yet."

"I don't know, ask Yuuji."

Akihisa turned his back to Yuuji who was smiling with his hand behind his head.

"Well, Yuuji, does he have a room?"

"Well, you see I sort of-"

Then the elevator made a complete stop. The doors opened up, and the group of teens were subjected to pure nostalgia. As they left the elevator, they stared at they're sweet. It had everything. 4 rooms, 5 restrooms, a perfect view of the beach and its beauty, a huge kitchen, a more than spacious living room, and a gigantic, flat screen T.V.

"Yuuji, is this where we will be staying?" Himeji asked, sounding excited.

"Yep, that's why I didn't get Hideyoshi a room."

"Wait, there's only 4 bedrooms though?"

"Hideyoshi sleeps in the living room."

"Oh, okay, well lets un-pack and head to the beach!" Akihisa chimed in running to one of the bedrooms Minami following right behind him.

Minutes later, everyone was out in the living room.

"So, everyone ready?" Yuuji asked.

"Yeah!" The rest responded.

As the group headed to the beach, Hideyoshi stopped. He stared at someone with an open mouth.

**Well, this waiting has been going on long enough, so here it is everybody, my fifth chapter, enjoy, and I hope you like this little cliff hanger type thing and tell me. Who do you think Hideyoshi is seeing at the beach? So review or pm me, and love you all, thanks for reading! :3**


	6. ATTENTION READERS!

**Okay so this is strictly for a little side note. For those that want me to add a character(O.C) of your own then P.M me don't post it on a review. When you message me that you want a character of your own in the story, tell me everything about that character.  
Character ****requirements**

**-Personality  
-Looks(Eye color,Hair color, Height,ect)  
-Class she/he is assigned to(A,B,C,D,E,F)  
-Any love interests, I will allow two character submissions  
-Interests(Music,shows,ect.)  
And any other stuff you want to add in there.**

**Also, if you guys want I will do a video showing me and stuff, and Comment in the review thing what you would want to see me doing, I can sing a song if yall, want, but only depends on how many put that they want to see it.**

**So last thing, is remember**

**Character request must be strictly PM, cause we don't want people taking your ideas for there story and stuff, lol in a way i'm doing that though**

**And if you want to have me make the video comment on the review area, "I WANT A VIDEO" and after that comment what you guys want, I can just talk or do something special like play guitar or something so thanks for reading this and I hope you guys continue to read! Love you guys bye :3!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Well, new chapter is here and we are getting closer, and closer to the st war chapters and thanks to all you wonderful fans that took up the offer for an OC and the ones I got were amazing, and will be in the story soon. So besides that thanks for reading, and here is the story.**

Hideyoshi was stuck in his tracks. He didn't know what he was seeing. Or who he was seeing. But the person he saw was utterly gorgeous. She had beautiful long hair. It was a mixture of red, brown and black. In the sense it was sort of majestic, yet playful. He then noticed her eyes. A unique mixture of orange, purple, blue, light blue and hazel. She wore a black and white bikini, and wore it pretty good to Hideyoshi's standards.

He stood starring, till she turned around. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move. But the girl approached him, very calmly.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Um, no. Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually, I was wondering why you were starring at me?"

"Oh, well um I was just walking with some friends an-"

"WOOH, Hideyoshi not even ten minutes on the beach and you're already picking up chicks, yeah!" That was Miyagi from where the group was settled at, which wasn't that far away from where Hideyoshi stood.

"SHUT UP MIYAGI!"

"Haha, who is that, if your okay with me asking?"

"Oh, that's my cousin, sorry about him."

"It's alright, but you were saying?"

"Saying what?"

"You were walking with your friends an?"

"Oh, yeah, well and I saw you and well, I think you're really pretty."

"Oh, that's really sweet."

"Hey Symphany, who you talking to?" A short lean girl, asked as she walked to the girl named Symphany.

"Oh, what is your name?" Symphany asked.

"Oh, I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and I'm guessing your name is Symphany?"

"You are correct, or Harmony, which ever one suites you best."

"Well, Hideyoshi since you answered my question, I guess I'll be leaving you to go back to your friends."

"Wait, can I get your phone number or something?'" Hideyoshi asked hoping for a yes.

"Well, sure here." She said handing him a paper with the number on it.

"Cool, well bye."

As Hideyoshi walked back to his friends little spot, all the guys were eyeing him.

"So who was that you were talking too huh?"

"Oh just a person I met."

"Really, then why were you checking her out for like 10 minutes and then getting her number?"

"I thought she was really pretty, and I want to get to know her more, so theres you answer. Anymore questions you want to ask?"

"No."

"Okay, so what's on the to-do list today while we're here?"

"Well, since Kouta and Aiko are already making out, I guess lets go for a swim."

"Okay, lets go!"

Soon Yuuji, and Hideyoshi met up with Minami, Shouko, Himeji, Akihisa, and Miyagi at the shore line.

"So how's the water?' Hideyoshi asked.

"We don't know yet, but me and Minami will be the first ones to check." Akihisa responded.

"Wait wh-" Minami was cut short as Akihisa picked her up and walked into the ocean.

"Aki, what are you doing?" She said in his arms.

"Calm down, and relax." Akihisa said has he fell back into the water with Minami.

It was a couple seconds before the two broke the surface.

"Aki, you should have told me you were going to do that!"

"Why, it wouldn't have been as fun."

"Well, cau-"

Minami was cut short as Akihisa pulled her in and softly placed his lips against hers.

"Aki..."Minami said after the kiss.

"Don't talk just kiss me some more."Akihisa told her as he pulled her close.

The group just stood there watching until Kouta let out a loud moan.

"Okay, what are you guys do-" But Yuuji was cut short from what he saw.

"AIKO! What are you doing?" Himeji yelled.

"What do you mean?"She responded.

"Wh-why are you stroking him THERE like THAT?!" Yuuji asked.

"Oh we were making out and it got hard so I thought I would do him a favor."

Just then the FFF inquisition BURST through the sand and began to chase Akihisa and Kouta.

"I can understand why you're chasing Kouta, but why me?!" Akihisa yelled.

Minutes later, Kouta and Akihisa showed up, bloody and bruised. After the little problem that happened, the group decided to head back to there suite.

"Well, at least I had fun before I got beat." Kouta let out while in the elevator with the the others.

Soon, they were in there room. But for some odd reason, Hideyoshi didn't feel happy. He was in some sort of shock I guess you can say. He wasn't as happy as he seems to be for the most of the time. He was longing for something. Or maybe even someone. Then he knew what it was, that was bothering him.

"Hey Akihisa! Can I use your phone?"

"Sure but why, do you need to call home or something?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Okay, well here." Akihisa said, then handed Hideyoshi his cell.

"Okay, here's the number, and-"

The phone was ringing for about a minute before somebody picked up.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.

"Um, hi, is this Symphony?" Hideyoshi asked hoping she gave him the right number.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hey this is Hideyoshi, remember the guy from the beach?"

"Oh! Hi, so is there something you need?"

"Yeah, um are you still here?"

"Yeah, I am going to be here for a week with some friends why?"

"Well, do you want to go out somewhere tonight, you know, with me?"

"Hm, I don't know?"

"Come on, it will be fun, I'll take you out, get something to eat, you know."

"You mean like a date?"

"I guess, if you want to call it that."

"Hm, well fine." Symphony responded.

"Okay meet me at the beach okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay, see you then Symphony."

"Bye."

Hideyoshis heart jumped as he hung up the phone.

Hey guys JCREEEZY here and I would like to say thanks for reading and a very big thank you MSHELLOKITTY001 you oc is great and really fits into the story so for my "fans" please do me a favor and say thanks to mshellokitty001 for me yeah. Also if you guys havent already checked out my pokemon story yet please do so and tell me what you think also I will be releasing 4 new fanfics here they are in order:

High school of the dead Dreams ablaze,

Heavens lost Property, Why not me, master

Rosario+Vampire, Oh Moka

And

Is this a zombie? Of the dead. Hey IM a Zombie woooh.

So there they are. If you havent heard of some of these I suggest you go watch them also I might do a soul eater one so to everyone that has read and continues to read thank you. i LOVE every single one of you so. BYE HAVE A NICE DAY! ;3


	8. ATTENTION READERS

**ATTENTION READERS!****Hey guys to all of you that read I would like to say thank you and please continue to read, also I would like you guys to please check out TheMateoBros on youtube. They are really funny, and good friends of mine, so please for the end of this, Have a safe christmas, subscribe to My friends and later on have a happy new years, and also drink, if you are of age. and safely we dont want you guys reviewing my shit drunk and half naked.**

**here's there link= user/TheMateoBros?feature=mhee**


	9. to blow off 2012!

**Authors note: Hey people this will be the last chapter till 2013! So I would like to say, that all my fans made my first year of writing fanfiction the best yet, thank you it was my first year and it was awesome, so just wait till next year and enjoy this last chapter. well for this year of course.(Rated M for well you will find out in a couple words.)**

It was Christmas eve, and there were plans for everyone today. Akihisa was awaiting his sisters arrival, Minami was to spend the day with her sister, Hazuki, Aiko and Kouta were to well just well, what they usually do when they're alone, Shouko was making Yuuji her present, making, Himeji and Miyagi were setting up decorations for a party, and Hideyoshi was well, I don't know what he is doing he is the mystery.

"Hey, Minami can you hang out today?" Akihisa asked through the phone.

"I don't know, I promised Hazuki I would take her out shopping today."

"Come on, I am waiting here for Akira, and bored please?"

"Well, fine, but only for a little, I still need to Hazuki out."

"Okay, I'll pick you up alright?"

"Alright."

Akihisa hung up the phone and put his shoes on. Then he quickly ran to Minamis house. With her father knowing about them already, getting her was easier than it used to be. Soon, they made it back to his house. With the only them two there. Akihisa was contemplating all the things they can do. He knew that the first time he got it with her was cause of alcohol, but she wasn't fully wasted. But here she was fully sober. So he didn't know what to do. In his mind, he didn't see what he wanted to do as a bad thing. But he knew it in his own morals that it was. Especially before Christmas, that in itself would show how naughty Minami can actually be. Well, what if she really did want it. Is what Akihisa kept thinking to himself. But he was too scared to ask.

"So Minami what do you want to do now that we're here?" Akihisa asked awkwardly.

"I don't know what do you want to do right now?"

"Uh, if I told you, you would see me as a super pervert."

"You want me to saddle and ride you like a dirty cow girl huh?" Minami said with a more some what seductive voice, and an attractive smile.

"Wait, wha-what!"

"You heard me, do you want me to saddle you, and ride you like a naughty cow girl?"She said again, moving closer to Akihisa.

"Well, I mean I wouldn't word it like that but, yeah that about sums it up, yeah."

"Well, do you?"

"Wait, is this my Christmas gift?" Akihisa asked.

"No , it's mine." Minami responded as she jumped into Akihisa.

"Well, what are you waiting for Aki, take me into your room, and do what you want."

"O-okay!" Akihisa responded picking her up, getting ready for the amazing gift he was about to give.

It was about 30 minutes in till, there was a knocking on the front door. Though through the moans and grunts the two didn't seem to hear. The knocking came again. The front door opened up, and the person that was to bring Akihisa hell walked in.

"Hello, Akihisa?"

"Oh, Minami just like that!"

"Akihisa, hello is that you?" Akira asked going through the house.

"UH-UH AKI DON'T STOP!"

"I won't!"

Akira finally began to walk towards her little brothers room. As she reached for the door knob, she hesitated due to the sounds she heard. But she then mustered up all her strength and opened up the door.

"Akihisa! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Akira." Akihisa responded calmly.

"I said WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"We're playing Yahtzee! Chill."

"Akihisa, playing Yahtzee doesn't involve you getting blown by your friend."

"Well, it is my Christmas gift!" Akihisa responded.

"What!"

"Actually to get this fully strait, this is my gift, I asked him for this so yeah." Minami added in.

"When does a girl ask to blow someone, every time I did it I was asked." Akira let out

"See Akira you have done it before yet you are freaking out about me getting one, hypocrite."

"I'm freaking out, cause your little friend there is continuing to do it while I am here!"

"She's my girlfriend Akira, so it isn't that bad."

"How long huh? And you STOP!"

"Sorry." Minami let out swallowing...a drink of juice.

" A year, ever since you left."

"Wow, really? I would think about how idiotic you are you would have like cheated on her or something."

"What! Why, I am a good person!" Akihisa told Akira shocked and hurt, while being naked.

"Okay, can we please stop talking about this?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, please Akira, just go in the living room, and me and Minami will finish up okay?"

"NO YOU ARE NOT "FINISHING UP" WITH ME HERE!"

"Fine, we will get dressed just leave."

"Okay, don't do ANYTHING else."

After that Akira made her way into the living room. Then she heard the yells and moans again.

"AKIHISA!"

But when she walked in she saw something that in its own way would scar someone, even her.

"Oh, Minami thank you." Akihisa let out, not knowing his sister saw what happened.

As Minami swallowed...another drink of juice, she wiped the other stuff off her chin. And yes this is what you guys think it is, I am serious.

"Akihisa. I will ask you this right now. Why didn't you stop when I told you to?" Akira asked very, very mad.

"Well, it's her Christmas gift." Akihisa responded.

"Okay, Minami is this true, or did he ask you to do this for him?"

"It's true. I asked him, he didn't ask me." Minami told her embarrassed.

"Okay, I can tell by the look on your face that you're not lying, but if I ever see this again, Akihisa you are in a load of trouble."

"What do you mean by that, Akira?""

"Let's just say this. How would like to explain to mom and dad that you were having sex with your girlfriend, while your sister was home?"

"AH! Okay, I am sorry, I swear it will not happen again!" Akihisa replied

After that little incident, Minami left and Akihisa was to be in his room for the rest of the day, without being aloud the privilege to eat, drink, or use the rest room. So sort of like a time out thing, but worse.

**Christmas Day!**

Akihisa woke up with a rather unusual feeling in his pants. When he sat up, he noticed a large bulge or bump on his bed. Finding this very unusual he just sort of stared. Then he began to feel a more than enjoyable wet feeling on his crotch. He looked under the covers and he saw what it was.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT AKIRA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"Akihisa yelled jumping off his bed, and pulling his pants up.

"Well, I told you before, any elicit sexual relationships with girls is prohibited. But you did it anyway, when I was here. So I decided to get you back."

"Bu-but, why like that? Akira, what in the world is wrong with you?"

"What, you didn't like it?" Akira asked sounding a little sad.

"Well, of course I liked it, but knowing it was from you just made it where I hate it. That isn't what sisters are supposed to do!"

"What, do you want me to do everything for you then?"

"NO! That is for Minami, and Minami only!"

Akihisa woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Sweat going down his cheek, and more than a frightened shiver going down his spine.

"Hey, Aki, why are you screaming, it's 3 in the morning?" Akira asked walking into Akihisa's room.

"Oh, I-I just had a bad dream!" Akihisa responded.

Akira's face turned concerned,"About what" She asked him.

Thinking as fast as he could Akihisa said the first that that popped in his head.

"That, everyone left and I was the only person on earth!" Akihisa told her, being to embarrassed to tell her the truth.

"Oh, well that sounds scary I think?" Akira told him back, not knowing that it was a lie.

"Yeah, well g'night."

"Hey, no, it is Christmas day, and you woke me up so you're staying up." Akira told him.

"Eh, fine, but why?" Akihisa asked.

"Cause, you need to open presents. It's Christmas after all."

"Wait, we didn't get presents this year. What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, just get out here."

With that, Akihisa got dressed, and lumbered out into the living room. It was dark, and the only visible thing was a Christmas tree with lights. Which that must have meant that Akira set it up while he was in his room. Under it he was barely able to make out that lines of presents. He walked a little closer, but soon was blind. Which in the sense means that he was not able to see. He felt around but couldn't make out the situation. He than felt his face and felt warm hands over his eyes.

"Okay, Akira, I don't know what you're trying to pull but quit."

"I didn't know your sister was your girlfriend."

After that the hands on his face came off, and he turned around to see his one and only Minami. The love of his life, the one he would marry after school was over. He was sure of it. The rest of the day was all the friends the group just hanging out and relaxing. It just goes to show that when you are an idiot you need to have problems. Like your older sister walking in on you when you are having sex, or having to watch your friend get a handy from his girlfriend in public. Or in Hideyoshi's case being recognized as a guy by only one girl. Ha, this was a short story of love, sort of, and well a lot of oral sexual activity.

**HEY FANS! J CREEEZY here, and I want to say this is ****officially the last chapter of 2012! I would like to say thanks to a lot of you fans that continue to read especially the following: Yoky2cool4u, AnimeGirl440, Das Spion, Fox of darkness, Latios 1, Percy Waterblue, . , sonic killer41, and last but not least, mshellokitty001. Thank you guys for dealing with this story and wanting more, you are the reason that I write, and yall better be fucking siked for 2013, cause not only am I going to be doing fanfiction, I am going to make a you tube channel, so when you get the time look up "JsFanFiction" on there I will be dsoing vlogs, answering questions, and telling you guys about up andcoming stories, I will also do read throughs of the stories if you guys are too lazy to read it your self. so with that said and done, have a happy new year and please HAVE A NICE DAY LOVE YOU ALL XOXO! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Happy new years guys! Thank you people for waiting, lol. But this chapter is continuing from before, not the christmas one the beach one. So here it is first chapter of 2013! Have a nice day! (P.S. going to start giving chapters names.)**

** Hideyoshi's "date"**

Hideyoshi was pout the door in seconds. Though he didn't tell anyone where he was going, the rest didn't notice him leave in the first place. In minutes he was at the beach, breathless and hopeful. Only 10 minutes passed, but it seemed like 10 hours for Hideyoshi. He was so happy for the first time in his life. Not the " Yes thank you" happy, no not at all. It was happiness that came out of love. Happiness that came from the heart. It was such a euphoric feeling to him.  
After a while, Hideyoshi sat down. Though he was careful not to mess up his pants. Hideyoshi put his all in his look before he left. It seemed like he didn't even change. He wore black jeans, a a dark blue button up shirt, and a grey undershirt. This was him at his best. Well this is what he thought was his best. As he sat on the beach, he began to hear foot steps come closer and closer. He looked back with a smile, but only to be let down by who he saw.

"Hey, Hideyoshi, what you doing out here?"

"Oh, hey Miyagi, and just nothing, I thought I would just sit out here." Hideyoshi responded lying.

"Hey, I know you are ly-

"Hideyoshi, who's this?" Hideyoshi heard a familiar voice ask.

"Symphony, oh this is just my cousin, so you ready to go?"

"Yeah lets."

Afterwards, Hideyoshi left Miyagi on the beach.

"So why was your cousin with you? Are you afraid to be alone with a girl?" Symphony asked him.

"No, not at all, I honestly don't know what he was doing out but, he was out and we talked a bit."

"Hm oh well that's cool, so, what school you go to Hideyoshi?"

"Oh, well Fumizuki Academy, and you?"

"Well, actually I just moved, I am going to go there soon, anything you can tell me about it before I go?"

"Well, there are a lot of idiots there so expect to be confronted by a bunch of illiterate close minded people." Hideyoshi responded to her.

"You make it sound extremely bad, I might not go now cause of that."

Figuring his stupidity Hideyoshi tried to save himself from losing this gorgeous girl by saying the following.

"It isn't that bad. The people there are nice, I mean my friends at least."

"Oh, okay I guess I hope to be in your class."

"So what you want to do, it is still pretty early, and I didn't really plan this out so you choose."

"Hm how gentlemen like, but lets see here, I heard of a festival going on a town or so from here, want to check it out?"

"Sure, Symphony, lets go,but do you want to walk or drive?"

"Well, driving will be quicker so-"

"Okay just give me one second." Hideyoshi told her cutting her off mid sentence and asked her for her cell phone.

Reluctantly, she gave it to him and he dialed Yuuji's number.

""Hello?"

"Hey, is this Yuuji?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Hideyoshi, hey man can I borrow your car for the night? please!"

"Wait, why and can you even drive?"

"Well, I have a girl with me and I want to get to know her better, and yes I can."

"I don't know?"

"Please man?"

"Fine, but don't mess up my truck, if I find one scratch you're dead."

"Thank you!" Hideyoshi said, ending the call.

"Who were you calling?" Symphony asked.

"Don't mind that, and come with me."

Afterwards, Hideyoshi drove her to the festival only to find something that shocked him.

"Um, Hideyoshi what are you looking at?"

Hideyoshi was starring at his friends, and some other guy. Someone unfamiliar to him. He was talking to Akihisa. And they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Who was he?

"Um, is everything okay Hideyoshi?"

**Okay I am sorry that this one is extremely short but, I need to get other chapters up too, so please understand and thanks to all of you who have stayed with me since day one I really love you guys. I promise the next chapter will be much longer so please don't be mad at me for this. But Thanks for reading, review or pm me and I will get to the next chapter as soon as Ican BYE GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:Well, this is going to be longer, faster better, STRONGER! ha but really thanks you to all tht red my extremely short chapter, sorry for its shortness, but it is what it is. But this o****ne is longer, so hope it is better. BYE! .**

** Hideyoshi's first date, and well...a new guy...**

"Um, is everything okay, Hideyoshi?" Harmony asked.

"UH, yeah lets get out of the car." After that, the two got out of the truck, and Hideyoshi was trying to hide from his friends, who weren't far form him.

Akihisa~

"Dude, it's been so long. I haven't talked to you in ages." Akihisa said.

"I know man, I remember junior high as if it were yesterday."

"Yeah man, so how have you been?" Akihisa asked.

"I have been good bro, I am going to start at a new school called Fumizuki Academy, ever hear about it?" The apparent old friend of Akihisa's asked.

"Hear about it? Dude, I go there!"

"Really?"

"Um, Aki, please don't mind me butting in, but can you introduce me to your friend?"Minami asked.

" Oh, sorry babe, this is Derek Westley, me and him go way back, back before me and you met."

"Oh that's cool. Hi Derek, I'm Minami Shimada, Aki's girlfriend, nice to meet you." Minami said leaning in to shake Derek's hand.

"Nice to meet you Minami, as you already know, I am Derek Westley, do you go to the same school as "Aki" here?"

"Fumizuki?"

"Yeah, Fumizuki."

"Oh, yeah we're in the same class together. But I am going to go over there with Himeji and the others, bye Derek. Bye Aki love you."

"Bye Minami love you too." Akihisa told her waving.

"So, "Aki" you have a girl now?"

"Yeah, and don't call me Aki, that's Minami's job."

"Hahaha, well okay, but god, ever since I went back to America, everything we did here is way better to remember."

"Ha, really? I would think pranking almost every person we knew, and getting jumped would seem like a band memory."

"Hm, I know but it was the rush man. Also, who is that guy over there?" Deek asked pointing at Yuuji.

"Oh, that's Yuuji, you never met him. Me and him became friends around the time you left."

"Oh, well I don't like him." Derek spit out.

"Why? He is really cool and stuff."

"I don't know just something about him."

"Well okay but hey lets go over there with them."

"I don't want too though."

"Well fine I will leave you here. Bye."

"Fine I'll go."Derek growled.

Hideyoshi~

"Okay they're gone, lets go."

"Wait who's they?" Symphany asked confused.

"Oh um no one lets go."

"No. I am not going anywhere until you tell what's going!" Symphany yelled agitated.

"Okay fine! I am hiding from my friends because the moment they see me they'll think I am a lesbian cause ALL of them think I am a girl and i-"

But Hideyoshi was cut short from what he saw. Right before his eyes Symphany was kissing one of the most flamboyent people he knew.

"Wha-what did you do that for. How will I explain this to my sweet Yoshii?"

"I'm sorry I just I don-"

Symphany didn't get to finish her sentence cause of the loud sound of running..When she turned around Hideyoshi was gone. When she turned back around the man she kissed was also gone.

Hideyoshi was was extremely sad. But most of all he was confused. Why didn't anyone care about how he felt? It hurt to watch one of the few girls he liked kiss another guy. As he was running blindly, Hideyoshi bumped into someone. The person he ran into then turned around.

The guy had blonde shoulder length hair. Tall to Hideyoshi's standards. He also had the most perculiar eyes. His pupils werent even really pupils, they were tiny slits. He wore a sadistic smile.

"Why did you do that?" The guy spit.

"Im sorry I was running and I wasn't looking at where I was going. Please forgive me." Hideyoshi pleaded.

"Im sorry to tell you this but sorry isn't going to cut it. Now you'll have to pay the price!" The said picking Hideyoshi up by his neck.

Hideyoshi was struggling to break free. But after minutes of struggling he gave up. Then the guy chocking him spoke.

"You know I don't usually hit girls but bitches like you need to learn a lesson." He said cocking back his arm and forming a fist.

But after that, something in Hideyoshi snapped. He kicked up his legs and with one leg kicked away the fist flying at him and with the the other he planted it against the tall mans neck. Making him drop Hideyoshi.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"Hideyoshi yelled flusstered.

The guy was shocked when he felt his legs leave the ground. In seconds he was feeling a sharp pain in his head then his back. Hideyoshi was on top of him. Landing punch after punch on his opponent. When he said he gives Hideyoshi kept going. Picking the guy up by his hair Hideyoshi planted hard painful punches against the guys jaw. Then Hideyoshi heard a loud "STOP". From behind him. When he turned around he saw a shocked Symphany and a group of dumbfounded friends. He looked back at the guy he was fighting and thought about stopping but he wasnt finished. He went back to his victim and continued to release his punishment upon the worethless body.

Then he was on the a heavy feeling on top of him. He looked to see who it was and saw Akihisa holding him down.

Akihisa~

"HIDEYOSHI CALM DOW-"

But Akihisa was sent flying by the same guy Hideyoshi was fighting. In seconds Hideyoshi was getting beat up. But didn't give up. He kicked the other guy off of him and stood up. With the last morsel of his strength he picked the guy up and looked around. Feeling himself lose his grip he dropped the guy head first into a bike rack. With one last reminder Hideyoshi stepped on the other guys jaw.

He turned around back to his friends and said "Lets get back to the hotel" and flipped off Symphany.

Back at the hotel everyone was asking Hideyoshi about what happened. He just responded by saying "He pissed me off." He also said that if anyone questioned him being a guy he would do the same to them. Derek was then threw to the wall and smashed against the kitchen island. Trying to get back up he was knocked out by one of Hideyoshi's punches. Akihisa then dragged him to the only open room available.

When everyone was done questioning Hideyoshi he fell asleep and everyone left to there room.

"Aki are you okay?" Minami asked Akihisa concerned.

"Yeah but I didn't know Hideyoshi could fight or that he is actually that strong."

"I know he picked that guy up like nothing. He also sent your friend Derek flying."Minami said impressed.

"I know but lets go to bed. Night."

"Good night Aki."

The rest of the trip was filled with beaches and Hideyoshi getting laid. Since that day people view Hideyoshi as a guy and the girls wanting him.

**Well that is the new chapter. Who knew Hideyoshi could fight right? He layed down the law. But I hope for curtain people that this chapter made them happy **

**(001,41,DT)**

**But I hope this was enjoyable for every one else cause I love you guys but everyone do me a favor and REVIEW AND KEEP READING. Also pm me asking questions I want to do a QnA video also SEND IN MORE OCS. OH and with the end of the vacation chapters being over THE SUMMONER TEST WAR BEGINS AND HINATA FROM NARUTO JOINS THIS STORY! But thanks for reading and like always HAVE A FUCKING NICE DAY BOOOOI!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Well this is the beginning of the st war chapters, and the beginning of this fan fic going cross over. So before I say bye, I will like to say, if you want send me an oc, cause I will put it in the story. So bye guys have a nice day and enjoy this.**

**The ST war begins...and Hinata comes.**

The hidden leaf was quiet. The moon was full, and no one was moving at all. Not a single living being was at any peak of excitement. It seemed as if the village itself was dead. But in the room of one girl, there was some sort of moving.

"Is everything ready?" A mysterious man asked.

"Yes, but I don't feel good doing this." The other responded.

"As part of the Onbu Black Ops, we must do as we're told, even if it goes against our morals."

"But we can't just send her away like this. I...I love her."

"Well, it is our mission, now finish the sequence."

"Fine."

After that the girl was sent off. To some other world, but to the Village, she was sent off to death.

Akihisa~

Akihisa was like always, waking up to a slow morning. Not much to do since it's the first day of school after their vacation. But now his friend Derek was going to his school. Hideyoshi is now viewed as a guy. And all of his friends are doing better than ever.

At school, Akihisa was doing as he usually does. But this time, he had a new mission. He was to call war against Class A. Another ST war against class. A. Which his friend Derek was in. But there was also another case of excitement going through his class. They were getting 2 new students.

As the two walked in, Akihisa analyzed both of them. The first one was a girl. She had blue hair, and wore a Beige Hood, around her neck was a head band or something. It had a symbol that he never seen before. Her eyes were different too. It looked like as if she had no pupils, just a strait color, which was white. She was all around good looking, and about the height of Himeji, but to him, Minami was far prettier. When she introduced herself, she said her name was Hinata Hyuga.

The other student was a guy. He had white hair that reached his shoulders. He was as tall as Akihisa. But his body shape was better. He wore a tight black shirt that showed off his stomach, which was carved out. Over his shirt was an unbuttoned flannel. He had black jeans, and a beanie that said "Motionless" on it and the logo was a skull. When he introduced himself, he said his name was Soul Motionless.

"Hello everyone I am Hinata Hyuga and I am very excited to be getting to know all of you." Hinata said with a soft voice.

"I'm Soul Motionless. Can I sit down now?" Soul asked.

"Fine both of you take a seat." Iron Man told them.

As the two walked around the class, Soul asked Hideyoshi an old question.

"Hey, dude, are you like a girl or something?"

"What did you just ask me?" Hideyoshi growled, standing up.

"I asked if you are a girl or not."

"That's what I thought." Hideyoshi finished his sentence, and threw a punch at Soul.

But Soul managed to dodge it, and kicked Hideyoshi down. Hideyoshi got back up, and went for Soul again. He tried to hit him, but each punch, each kick they missed. Soon, Hideyoshi was getting frustrated. So he went with his last resort, he picked up Soul. But Soul was one step ahead of him, when Hideyoshi had him in the air, Soul wrapped his arms around Hideyoshi's neck, and as Hideyoshi brought Soul to the ground, Hideyoshi went down with him. In mere seconds, Hideyoshi was getting choked out, but reluctantly Iron Man, stopped the fight.

By then everyone was starring at both students. They looked some what angry at Soul. Both boys were starring one another in the eyes. Eyes glaring. But at that very moment, Shouko from class A walked in.

"Shouko, what do you need." Iron Man asked, angry from what just happened.

Shouko ignored him, and stared at Yuuji.

"Class A is calling war against Class F."

After that somewhat shocking announcement, the whole of class F yelled "WHAT" like in those movies where people get a giant shock and its all like "woooe" and you're all like, " I should've saw that one coming." Or when you are eating an awesome burrito and you are going super ham on it and the- oh excuse me I lost track on what I was doing. The class itself was thoroughly shocked.

Yuuji stood up, and responded with" Class F excepts."

The school day ended fast. Maybe too fast for Akihisas standards but it was fast. Through the rest of the day Akihisa was thinking about how Class A called war against F the same day F was going to call war. But hey he wasnt hurt at all today.

Hinata~

Wow today went by so fast. And its my first day of school here and I am already in some kind of war. I dont know how I got here or why but I dont know anything about my past. All I know is I woke up with a note in my hand. But that doesnt matter right now. I think I have a crush...

Soul~

UGH. Today was such a drag. That kid is lucky the teacher broke up the fight otherwise he would be crippled. But the chick that was new like me was pretty cute might just try for her.

Yuuji~

Wow, who would have thought that Class A would be the ones to call war against us? It sure as hell surprised me. And on the same day we were to call war against them. But today was pretty hectic. I can't believe the new kid fought Hideyoshi. He nearly won too, if it weren't for Iron Man breaking it up.

Minami~

Wow, Class A called war against us! I mean, isn't it the other way around? I wonder if they're trying to prove a point, but what are they proving by beating the lowest rank class. But, I need to relax on that. We got new students today, one a girl and the other a boy, and he was pretty cute too. I wonder what Aki thinks of the new girl. Hm, but even though this is really wrong, I think the new guy is cuter than Aki. I mean, I don't know...

**Well guys, here is the new chapter, and the beginning of the ST WAR! Ha but in all seriousness, thank you foir those who keep reading, and also say GOODBYE to J CREEEZY, and say HELLO to GlassCloud, ha, hope you guys like the new name, and keep reading review and tell me. Do you like Hinata inthis story, and the new OC Soul Motionless, tell me what you think will happen with Minami and him, and who do you think is Hinatas crush is? lol BYE LOVE YOU GUYS :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Second part of ST war so hope you guys like this one better than the other part, almost over 10k guiys so please keep reading, and send me and ocs if you want, I will literally use any. bye guys!~GlassCloud.**

Soul~

Ugh, today is going to be such a drag. I swear, I ask myself everyday, why do I need to go to school. I would have much rather stayed in Kyoto with my grandparents and little brother. But no, they have to send me off to this small ass town house, and I need to get an extra job so I can not only pay off the bills, but feed my little brother. God, why did mom and dad need to die. I know it's not their fault, but still. I wished I told them one last thing before they were sent down in the ground. I regret everything I told them that day...

Akihisa~

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I am going to be late!" Akihisa yelled as he rushed towards Class F. Unlike other days where he is playing video games and not studying, he decided for once he might take a crack at the books. He did all night, read at least half of each page in his study guide, and accomplished one of his homework papers. But the main reason for this was that he received a letter from his sister that she would be once again be visiting him to see how his studying is going.

Not only was the pressure of his sister coming home laying down on him, he was also pressured down by the ST war that was soon to commence. And since there was a test for today he might as well bring some of his scores up.

Hinata~

I sat in the back of the class. Observing everyone, and everything. For a split moment, everything went gray and all I saw were the outlines of my peers, and blue dots lining there bodies. Quickly after though, it went away. I was seeing everyone for themselves again. Then an unfamiliar voice spoke up, and startled me.

"Are you okay?" It asked.

I turned around to see two people, one with long pink hair, and another with red hair tied up in a bow. Both were girls, and very pretty.

"Yes." I responded back, and asked them a question of my own.

"If you two don't mind me asking, can I ask who you both are?" I let out, nervous they may have taken my tone as hostile.

"I'm Minami Shimada." The girl with the bow told me.

"I'm Mizuki Himeji." The girl with pink hair said back to me.

"Oh, nice to meet you two!" I told them standing up to bow.

They said the same back. After that it was back and forth talking. Then I saw him walk in. My heart sank just staring at him. He looked back at me and I blushed.

"Hey, Hinata are you okay?"Minami asked me.

"Uh, yeah why?" I asked embarrassed.

"Well, you're redder than a tomato." Himeji added in.

"Oh, well it's cause well, uh-" But I was cut off mid sentence.

"You're in love aren't you?" Minami asked giving me a devilish grin.

"UH NO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled very embarressed.

Then he walked towards us.

"Hey." He said to us.

I looked at him. His eyes were gorgeous. His hair suited him perfectly. And the snake bites just fit him.

"Uh are you okay?" He asked.

"ME!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Uh yes why?" I asked blushing.

"Just wondering but you"re Hinata right?"He asked looking at me.

"Um yes and who are you?"I asked.

"Soul I enrolled on the same day as you. But I was wondering would you want to go out to the movies this weekend?" He asked giving me a smile.

"UM uh...yes I would love to!" I responded heart beating fast than a Olympic runner.

After that I heard people in the class whispering and then I heard someone yell " DEATH TO THE HERETIC!" Some people with black hoods marked with red F's ran at Soul. But then he grabbed one of them by the neck and told him something I could't hear.

Akihisa~

He looked through out his class room. To no surprise the fff inquisition was at full force early in the day, but for some reason, they weren't attacking, or burning someone. Right now at the moment, they all stood still. There bodies tense, and eyes content. In seconds, one of them were sent flying at Akihisa. But Akihisa being slow in both academics, and common sense, thought the flying hooded man was flying by to say hi. As was stated, him having no common sense, he didn't duck, more the less, he looked strait forward. In seconds, he was on the floor, head hurting, and another person on top of him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Akihisa asked, pushing the FFF group member off him.

"That." He said abruptly, pointing at the direction he flew from, and fainted.

Akihisa looked at where he pointed, and saw the new student. Getting up, he walked towards him, again another FFF inquisition member was thrown, but Akihisa ducked for this one. Then, the FFF did something they never done before.

"If, we can't have them if we can't have love from these hot chicks,then then...NO ONE CAN!" On of them yelled and the group attacked the girls. Not hurting them, but tying them up. Akihisa was so surprised he sprung to action, and was angered when he saw not only Minami, but Himeji tied up.

"Hey let them go!" Akihisa yelled running, but was thrown off by the pack of rabid, sexually declined teenage boys that hoarded the females in the class. Akihisa watched as every girl was snatched up by the hormone enraged boys. Even when a girl walked in, they tied them up. He looked at the one who threw the FFF inquisition members, he was just sitting. Starring up at the chalk board, looking bored as ever.

"Hey, aren't you going to do something!?" Akihisa asked, concerned.

He looked back at Akihisa with his ice cold eyes, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Why should I?" He asked back calmly.

"Cause, look at them, they're just tyin em up!" Akihisa told him back.

"Fine, since I can tell if I don't do what you want me to do you won't shut up." He said standing up.

Akihisa watched as Soul walked over to the group of boys. In seconds, all of the inquisition members were being thrown, and beaten. The very last one left was on his knees, crying begging for his mommy, and forgiveness. But it wasn't enough to stop Soul. Soul grabbed the last FFF member by the face, picked him up, and began to squeeze, till he heard a crack, and the boy fell limp. Sort of how Iron Man grabbed Yuuji and Akihisa in the past. Taking out a pocket knife, Soul began cutting each girl free from there rope prison.

After each one was free he saw Minami and Himeji. But what he saw was enough to kill him. As he saw Minami appear from the group she went up to Soul, put her arms around him, and kissed him. The way she kissed Akihisa. It was enough to make Akihisa's idiocy over come him. He ran up to Soul and punched him right on the jaw. But Soul wasn't fazed, he grabbed Akihisa by his shirt and pulled him close. Minami watched shocked, that Akihisa saw what she did.

"First off, I do what you ask and that's how you re-pay me, and second, do you really think that punch was enough to hurt me?"

Akihisa's heart was beating, mind rolling, he yelled at Soul.

"YOU KISSED MY GIRL YOU WORTHLESS PRICK, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"Akihisa yelled.

Soul just starred at him, disgust in his eyes. He pushed Akihisa away from him and attempted to walk out of the room, but was stopped by none other but one of Akihisa's friends, or well a group like 3, if 3 is considered a group...is it? Well, what ever yeah he was stopped.

"Who are you people?" Soul growled.

"We're Akihisa's friends, and we're going to kick you ass!" one of them with red hair yelled.

"Okay, give me your names." He let out not scared at all.

"I'm Yuuji Sakamoto." The red haired one yelled.

"I'm Lyle, Westley." another one of them said.

"I'm surprised you forgot me." The one and only Hideyoshi spat, lunging at Soul landing a mean right against his jaw.

"How could I!" Soul yelled replying back to his punch with a kick to the gut.

The other two jumped in, bring him to the ground. Soul managed to slip out, and was ready for the fight. All three boys ganged up on him, landing many hard hits. But Soul was replying to each hit landing even harder hits.

After awhile, Iron Man walked in and attempted to grab Soul. But was sent to the ground with a slick flick of the wrist from Hideyoshi. All four boys continued to fight. While Akihisa watched and began to cry. He looked at Minami, who was shocked trembling.

What is she trembling about? Akihisa questioned himself. She didn't see what I saw, why is she trembling why is she shaking why...why is she crying!? Akihisa yelled in his mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Akihisa yelled, and with anger in his heart, he stood up, walked to Himeji, pulled her in tight, and kissed her. Right in front of Minami, and kiss after kiss, Minami felt her heart sink. She began to tear up. She began to think. After everything they have done together, this happens. WHY? But she knew why. She snapped and started yelling in german.

"Was zum Teufel ist das, warum hier, warum mir?" She yelled.(Copy and paste to a translator if you don't know )

Himeji pulled away from Akihisa, and looked him in the eyes.

"W-why d-did y-y-you do that?" She asked swallowing.

"Cause, you looked like you needed a kiss." Akihisa responded.(I ask myself every day, why do I make Akihisa sound so smart? But I feel as if that question will never be answered. ~GlassCloud)

"But, aren't you with Minami?" She said concerned.

"Nope, we broke up a long time ago." Akihisa said with a smile.

Minami watched and her heart broke into a million pieces. When Akihisa said that they were done for a long time ago, she wasn't sad, she was mad. So she ran over to the fighting Soul. Put her arms around him, and kissed him.

(God, so much kissing in this chapter, but just for fun, I am going to do something extremely misc to this story. ~GlassCloud)

Then, a strong gust of wind blew through the class, sending all the girls skirts flying up. In seconds, Kouta, the man in a relationship, shot to action. He flew through the class, taking pics, at angles that were perfect, you wouldn't guess they were taken at a speed of 2.6 seconds. Due to the amount of panties, and booties, he was sent to the wall, blood gushing, out of his nose like Niagara Falls in Canada. Well I think it's Canada, wait, let me check my globe, gosh, I am supposed to be a commentator and a teacher, yet no one ever oh, here it is, yep, Canada, the land of false bacon, and hot chicks. Yes hot chicks, I have seen many Canadian girls, in which were to good looking for me to be with. Ah, why am I so lonely? WHY!

"Uh, please excuse our narrator, he has been having a rough time for a while, so we will have our back up come in real quick." Said a random student.

"I'm okay, I swear." Said the narrator narrating himself.

After that little incidente with the narrator and the fight between the guys, Iron Man stood up and grabbed the fighting group of boys, but as that happened, a class F student barged in and yelled "CLASS A IS ATTACKING!". Force themselves out of iron mans grip, the whole class got ready, making battle squads, and planning out their way of attack. Ironically Soul, and Hideyoshi were in the same group. The plans for the main lines of attack were this. Hideyoshi, Soul and 5 other class F students were to attack on the front line, taking out the on coming forces of Class A students. The subject of which they would be fighting is Math, which Soul was moderately good at, but since his scores were low, he would be taking a recovery test to bring up or lower his scores. Same with Akihisa, with his current score of 5. As always, Himeji would be leading the last and final fleet, which if in any worst case scenario, she will be sent in for back up. Minami will be leading the second fleet, since she is the second best at math, next to Himeji. And since she has been taking lessons with Himeji after school, she can finally read Kanji, sort of. Yuuji, would be holding down the fort, at the class, with two guards to act as punching bags for the class A students, while Yuuji starts taking out the high class cocky students. Kouta, he will be taking a new role in this battle, what he will be doing is, he will take the the gym teacher around the building, and through an exit stationed at the very back of class A, where he will then sneak through class A and have the gym teacher set in his battle grounds, where Kouta shall be dominant over Yuuko. And like Akihisa and Soul, Hinata needed a recovery test.

" Okay, are you guys ready?" Yuuji yelled.

"YEAH!" The whole of Class F yelled, groups running to position, and Akihisa and Soul, running to take their recovery test.

Akihisa made his way to a seat as he walked into the classroom. Asking for math he began. For once, he was getting through the test at an alarming rate, knowing the answer to each question. But, his feelings of being smart were quickly ended as he saw something he thought he would never see. And Hinata well, she was done with the test as they walked in.

Back on the "battle grounds"~

"Class F attack!" Minami screamed as she fought a class A student who's score was lower than hers. But she was shocked at what she saw.

When Soul came back he summoned his avatar. What showed up was a smaller version of Soul, except he had a a black hood, blood red eyes, small ninja shoes, on eye with a scar over, and the hood had his last name, motionless. His avatars weapon was a scythe and kunai. But that wasn't what surprised her, his score was what surprised her. His score was higher than any of class A's students, and high than even Himeji's score, it was an astounding 2,369 points.

"HOW IS YOUR SCORE SO HIGH?" Minami asked shocked and confused.

"I don't know did good on the test I guess."Soul answered back.

But after that another amazing score came out. When Hinata summoned her avatar, it came out as a smaller version of her, which wore a mesh shirt, and had no weapons, but it was able to do things not even probationary students could do. Her score was an exact 500. A little lower than Himeji's but still very close.

As for Akihisa, even after all his studying, he earned a score of 100, which for him was an accomplishment, but was not one for this battle.

Hinata~

My eyes changed like they did earlier, and I was seeing people out lined with blue dots, and there avatars the same. I saw my avatar normally, and her eyes were lined with veins, I felt my own face and felt them too. So deciding not to freak out at the moment at hand, I did something I didn't even know I could do. A group of class A students came rushing at me, and I spun in a circle, and yelled "8 TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!" And sent not only the students flying, but making there avatars disappear as well. I focused on the blue dots marking my enemies and their avatars, and my avatar attacked. I saw her hitting all the spots marked, which made more and more avatars disappear. One after another they fell.

Kouta~

I took the gym coach through the path way I was told to take. In minutes I was in class A. In seconds I was behind Yuuko.

"Hello Yuuko and coach if you will?"

"I APPROVE THIS BATTLE!" Yelled the coach.

And like that class A finally fell. Losing to class F.

** Wwwweeeeellllll this is chapter 13. YUP class A finally lost and by super pervert lol But besides that if you liked this please review and tell me what you think and if you have a OC you want in this story PM me all about him/her and I will see what I can do. But thank you all who keep on reading LOVE YOU GUYS bye.-GlassCloud**


	14. Chapter 14, and this one is long

**Authors note: Well, I know some people who read the last chapter must be like "WTF bro, how could yopu do that to Akihisa?" And my answer is, well same things get boring, I mean I personally think that if it stayed the same it would get boring(also I was running out of material for the couple) I mean look at it from this perspective. If I did the same thing over and over, it would get boring, like when there is a game franchise, it is the same thing over and over, and in the end it is boring, so I decided to change it up. But hope you guys liked the last chapter BYE! :3 ~GlassCloud**

_Chapter 14:Soul's back story. Symphonies day-time adventure. Lyle's achievements and losses._

**Soul's back story**

Ugh, the weekend. The best and sometimes the worst days of my life. Just like when they were taken away from me. It was horrible, and I said I hated them, hated. Why? Why did I say that. I ask myself that simple question every day. And since then have become so, so, so sour to others. Looking back, I used to be happy.I used to be able to look at every day as if it were a new adventure. Looking at each day as if it were worth living for.

But now, now I see every singular day as if it were hell. All I have now is my little brother, and he is the only sense of happiness I have left. He is the only thing that keeps me going. But if he knew what I felt every day, what I thought, what I wanted to do, he would see me as a whole new person. What is it that I think of doing every day you ask? Well, isn't it simple, think about it, I told my own parents, I hated them with all my heart, than they die. What does that make me? Some worthless specimen forced to live on this world because I am so ungrateful and self-fish that I need to go through hell every day. In my mind that is how I perceive it. I want to kill myself , I have tried but nothing has worked yet. I tried hanging, I tried cutting my throat. All failed, how? Well the noose only choked me,and my brother found me unconscious, he called the ambulance, and when he asked me why I said it was for him, but that was a lie. When I slit my throat, he found me half dead, choking on my own blood, he wrapped my open neck with his shirt, and held me through the night hoping I wouldn't die. I remember hearing him yell, then cry. It still haunts me, he asked me why I would try that, I said I didn't try, I lied and said before he got home, two men broke in and did it. So we moved to our grandparents house cause he was scared.

He was scared of me. He was scared of what I might do again. Scared that I might try and hurt him too. It, it made me sick to my stomach. So, I tried to be better. I tried to be less depressed. It didn't work. So a few years later, our grand parents sent us off to live in this shanty house. As good as it is having a roof over our heads, we still don't have parents. We still have no one to say they love us, even if we mess. Yet, I feel as if, I feel as if it was a good thing, my heart at least feels that way, but my mind doesn't. AH, I need to get some fresh air.

After I was done thinking over everything that has happened in the last couple years, I left the house, letting my little brother know that I was leaving for the day. I decided to walk around the town, or visit the park. I did as I thought. Soon I was fairly tired and decided to sit down. When I did I saw someone that looked fairly familiar, but in some sense, very different. The person was running down the street crying. It stopped in front of me and sat on the bench with me. I tried to ignore it. But it grabbed my attention. I hated myself for what I did.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" I asked, regretting speaking.

It looked back at me, I was sure I seen this face before, and I knew it must have been that Hideyoshi kid from my class. But than I decided to listen to his story.

"A-are you talking to me?" He asked, but his voice was not how it was before it was now more feminine, and well pretty.

"Yes you, are you okay?" I asked as f I knew this person, cause I thought it was Hideyoshi, but I knew it wasn't.

"Yeah, just boy problems." She answered back.

"Well, would you like to talk about it?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

But in seconds, she was yelling, crying into my shirt, leaning on me, I just did what I would do to anyone else, I just held it's head, and she calmed. But than she hugged me, that hug escalated to a kiss, and I was so confused. WAS THIS A GUY OR GIRL!?

"Woe, woe woe, a little to fast their, can I ask you your name?"I let out, holding it away from me.

"I'm Yuuko Kinoshita, and who are you?" She asked, as if she didn't do anything.

"I'm Soul Motionless, now are you a boy or a girl?" I asked hoping for the answered I wanted.

"How about you figure out that for yourself?" It replied, than she grabbed my hand and put it on her chest, I was so shocked, it wasn't hard, it was soft, and felt comfortable, so I decided it was a girl. I was sort of into it, so than I squeezed a little bit, and than rubbed. Yuuko seemed to be enjoying it so I didn't stop, but it hit me.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

"For what?" She asked me back, smiling.

I spazzed out afterwards.

"For you know, groping you and such." I replied, hand behind my head., and well blushing

"It's okay, I sort of enjoyed your groping." She replied back, sounding happy as ever.

"Well, I hope I helped you over that sad state of yours I guess, and also want me to walk you home?" I told her, holding out my hand. It was a first that I did gestures like these, but it is what it is.

"Thank you." She replied back to me taking my hand. I guess I can be nice when I know someone else needs help. but I need time.

**Symphonies day-time Adventures**

I started my day off with a regular healthy breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. I had so many idea's of what to do. But my day carried on how it usually does during the weekends. I ate, took a shower, did homework, and like usual I wasn't allowed to do anything on the weekend. I was sentenced to a day of confinement in my house. I swear sometimes, sometimes I feel as if I am in a prison. I wish I could hang out with some of the people I made friends with. I transferred to Fumizuki Academy, but I still haven't forgotten anything since the day I met him. And well, since the first day I ever hurt someone on a date.

I still remember his name, well cause his name is pretty nice and me and him are in the same class. Hideyoshi Kinoshita. I seen him get into 2 fights so far. The first one he won, the second, it was undecided. But then again I do also sort of like someone else. Yeah, he is sort of a pervert, but he is well I don't know special. I remember his name. Kouta Suchiya. Even his name is sexy. But I guess Ill never get a chance with him. I always see him kissing that green haired girl from A.

After I was done sulking in my room, I went to the living room to see what was on t.v. But Like usual there was nothing good, so I went back to my room, grabbed my ipod, and started listening to one of my favorite artist Trey[songz]. I thought to myself again. I wish someone would come to my door right now, and just take me on some wild crazy adventure, I would sure love that, it would probably be the most fun I ever had. But I doubt it would happen.

Suddenly, I heard my door bell ring. I opened it to a shock. Two girls from my class were at my door-step. One with pink hair, and one with velvet hair and a bow were right there, at my door. Himeji and Minami I think.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"You're Symphony right?" The one who I think was Minami asked.

"Yes, and you're Minami right?"

"Yep, and this is Himeji, and we have a question to ask you." Minami responded back.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked interested now.

" Well, some of the people from our class are having a concert thing, and some need back up dancers. A lot of them think that you're really pretty, and I think it would be great for some of the performers if you were in there showing so that they might get a better chance of a high score." Minami said.

"Oh, well I don't know I-" I was cut off.

"Come on, I heard you were really good, and hey, it can give you some good cred with the guys if you know what I mean."

"I don't know, I'm not very good anywa-"

"Please Symphony at least let us see what you got." Himeji blurted out, leaving her quiet state.

"um...okay fine come in." I said gesturing them to come inside.

"Yes!" Minami yelled.

We walked into my living room, I checked the whole house to make sure no one was home, as expected they were all gone. I told the two girls to wait on my couch, as I went to my room and got my Ipod. I walked back to them and asked if I could get a minute to pick a song, they said yes and I picked one song from Trey[songz]. I started the music and began dancing, and they looked at me, intent on what I would do.

(Song owned by Trey songz, I own nothing at all I don't know his recording company but yeah credit to them two)

Song:Heart Attack

Turn the lights on!

Ohhh wo-oh, Ohhh wo-oh

We share something so common  
Still so rare, uncommon all  
Never been here before  
So high, we're still climbing  
Even here inside these walls  
Breaking each other's hearts  
And we don't care cause we're so

In too deep, can't think about giving it up  
But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack  
It's killing me, swear I never cried so much  
Cause I never knew love would hurt this f*ck*n' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this f*ck*n' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Outta times when I know I should be smiling  
Seems to be the time that I frown the most  
Can't believe that we still suffering  
Cause i'm slowly breaking down  
Even when I hold you close  
And if I lose you  
I'm afraid I would lose who  
I gave my love to  
That's the reason I stay around  
Even though I fell way

In too deep, can't think about giving it up  
But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack  
It's killing me, swear I never cried so much  
Cause I never knew love would hurt this f*ck*n' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this f*ck*n' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

And it hurts,  
Cause I wanna leave, and you wanna leave  
But the loves keeps us together

And if I lose you  
I'm afraid I would lose who  
I gave my love to  
That's the reason I stay around  
Even though I fell way

In too deep, can't think about giving it up  
But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack  
It's killing me, swear I never cried so much  
Cause I never knew love would hurt this f*ck*n' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Ohhh wo-oh, never never never knew love (Ohhh wo-oh) would hurt this f*ck*n' bad  
The worst pain that I ever had

Through the whole song I gave it my all. I don't know why, It was so fun, and exciting, usually I don't like it when I am the center of attention, but this time, I felt like I was on a big stage. The song ended and I was breathless. I looked at them wondering what they thought.

"That-was-AWESOME!" Minami yelled jumping up.

"I agree, that was really good Symphony!" Himeji jumped in.

I blushed a hot red, and bowed. I asked them if I should sign up for the school performance, and they yelled in unison"YES". My heart jumped, I was so surprised. I felt happy inside, excited. Than Minami thought of an idea.

"Hey, since the tryouts for the show are tomorrow, how about the three of us have a girls night out and go to that karaoke bar in town.?" Minami said.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Himeji added.

"I, I can't." I let out a little sad.

"Why not?" Minami asked.

"Well, my parents don't let me go anywhere they say it's to dangerous." I let out.

"Well, are your parents here right now?" Asked Himeji.

"No but st-"

"Well, than, lets go!" Minami yelled grabbing me and pulling me out of the house.

I was going to protest, but I was out of my house before I could say a word. So, in minutes we were in town. I was looking around and wondering why haven't I been out here yet. Than I saw someone who looked oddly familiar. I tried to get a better look, and who I saw was a guy from our class. Soul right? I didn't know.

In the middle of my thinking I heard Minami yell.

"We're here!"

And like that, I was breaking my parents rules, and at a karaoke bar.

We walked around until we found a booth that was a good distance from the main stage. Someone was singing and well, I know I am not good either, but this person, they had there voice cracking after each sentence. It was just terrible. Thankfully he was done quickly and the two girls elected me to sing first. Since I didn't know what song to sing I let someone in one of the booths pick for me.

He said, moving mountains by Usher, so I looked through the music book thing, and thankfully they had it.  
I took a deep breath, and then the music started.

(MUsic lyrics belong to usher, and his recording company.)

It's like whatever I say  
Ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh

[Verse 1:]  
Now, now she loved me, shawty I loved her  
Used to jump up in the maybach and roll out  
Used to care, she used to share  
The love that she used to give me can't be found  
I lost my way, she said she'd stay  
And lately I've been sleeping with a ghost  
My stock is down and out, I used to be worth my weight in gold  
That was before a great depression kicked in and rocked us  
And that was before the hurricane came in and stopped us  
I told you to leave, but you lied to me  
When you said that, baby no worries I promise to get us back

[Chorus:]  
I know sorries, just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying, I'm trying my boo  
But it's like moving mountains...  
It's like moving mountains... hey  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns grey, and the water from the rain washes progress away  
It's like moving mountains...  
It's like moving mountains...  
Why just leave me, just leave me, be  
Just leave me, just leave me  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me  
Be ooh

[Verse 2:]  
She, she don't touch me, I don't touch her  
We really even never say a word  
I really want to give her everything she deserves  
But, the bag took away the curve  
She thinks that I'm full of it, arguments, always pissed, man I'm tired  
Every kiss, bed I missed, girl you know I'm trying  
You never believe when I say, and I never believe it when you say  
I love you, and I shouldn't complain about it  
I should take it like a man and walk about it  
Cause we will never be the same ooh  
I've been standing in gas, and you would be the flame

[Chorus: x2]  
I know sorries, just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying to get through  
Got to move this mountain  
It's like moving mountains... hey  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns grey, and the water from the rain washes progress away  
It's like moving mountains...  
It's like moving mountains...  
Well baby why you just leave me,  
Just leave me, be  
Just leave me, just leave me  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me,  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me  
Be ooh

This must be a slow death that im travelin on  
It feels so wrong, I'm barely holdin on  
See no matter what it takes, ive gotta get it together (baby yea)  
And these hills that im travelin up  
She aint showin me love  
I'm down on my love

I know sorries, just wouldn't do it  
Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying, I'm trying my boo  
But it's like moving mountains...  
It's like moving mountains... hey  
But I keep climbing and hoping things would change  
And the sky turns grey, and the water from the rain washes progress away  
It's like moving mountains...  
It's like moving mountains...  
Well baby why you just leave me,  
Just leave me, be  
Just leave me, just leave me  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me,  
Be why you just leave me, just leave me  
Be ooh

When I was done singing, I looked at the people in the bar, they all had a blank face, but than one person started clapping, and others began to clap as well. Minami and Himeji jumped up and praised me.

Later after Minami and Himeji sang their song, we went out to get something to eat. Than I saw Hideyoshi run down the street crying, but for some odd reason he was wearing a girls school uniform.

Than I went home got what I needed for auditions tomorrow and went to sleep. Surprisingly, no one noticed I was gone.

THE NEXT DAY

I went to the school with my things ready. And I was seeing who needed a back up dancer, and I saw one name, one name that I thought would be good, one person I thought might be fun to get to know, and play on stage with, I mean he was the one who saved all the girls from those hooded freaks.

I walked to the room he was holding auditions in, looked into the window and saw he was auditioning someone else, but soon he just sent her out. So I walked in past the girl he made leave.

"Um, are you still holding auditions?" I asked, sort of nervous.

"Yeah, and you are?" He asked me back.

"I'm Symphony from class F."

"Oh, well my first F audition-er, I am sooooo excited to see what you have, come on go, show me what you have." He said with a sarcastic tone.

I didn't seem to have his attention, so I did what I usually do to get someones attention. With a flip of my skirt, and a blown kiss, he looked up at me and blushed. And with his attention on me, I began my audition.

I finished my song , and asked what he thought. He was quiet for a minute, than he stood up and walked to me.

"We start practice tomorrow at 12, meet me at the front of the school and we'll go to my house and start practicing, don't be late okay?"

"O-okay, I'll be there."

THE NEXT DAY

I walked to the school at the time he said to, and waited. He wasn't there when I arrived. 30 minutes passed, and I was about to leave but then he arrived.

"What took you so long?" I asked angry.

"I needed to stop myself from putting a knife in my throat, now follow me." He replied anger in his tone.

I decided not to talk on the walk but he broke the silence.

"Hey it's going to be a while till me get to my place, tell me about yourself, and why did you want to audition for me." He said, his voice sounding happier.

"Well, I auditioned for you cause I thought it would be fun, I mean you look like you have talent so I-"

"You suspected I was good at singing or something right?"

"Well, yeah, and my name is Symphony, and well I am in your class."

"Well, okay I guess it's my turn to tell you about me." He offered and I took the chance to figure out about this guy and why he is so cold at school.

"Okay, I am listening."

"My name is Soul Motionless, I lost both my parents at a young age, I am 17 and I love to play guitar and sing. I live with my little brother in some shanty house, and I need to work two jobs after school to keep my house and keep food on the table, anything else you would like to know Symphony."He said my name as if he wanted me to say no, I am good.

But I asked him anyways.

"What was that about not sticking a knife in your throat earlier?" I asked.

"I-I have some issues, I have attempted suicide many, many times, all failed see this( he turned and showed me a scar on his neck) this is from me trying to slice my throat, it didn't work, and I had to listen to my brother cry, as I bled out and waited for the ambulance to come, and we're here, come on." He said and grabbed my hand pulling me into his house.

I looked around his house as he told me he was going to get something from his room. He said his home was shanty and small, but I don't really see what's wrong with it. It is a little small, but it seems cozy. I began to think about what he told me, about how he tried to kill himself. Was he serious? I mean he did have a scar on his neck, but it still seems hard to believe.

As I was thinking, he came back out and had a paper. I wondered what it was.

"Okay you ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I answered back

"Okay follow me." He said grabbing my hand. I wonder why he won't let me go by myself.

"I'm not a little kid you know?" I told him.

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't want you looking around."

"Why not?"

"Cause, I don't feel comfortable with you snooping around my home, now please just don't talk." He told me, we walked out his door into the front yard and he took me to his backyard. It was of fair size, bigger than mine, and than we walked over to a shack looking thing. He took out a pair of keys and unlocked the door, he gestured me to go in.

The shack was a lot bigger inside than outside, and as I looked around I was in one room. Soul walked in, and locked the door from the inside. I looked around some more and saw another door. He told me to follow him and he opened the door behind it was a recording studio.

"Wow." I let out very impressed.

"What, haven't you ever seen a recording studio before?" Soul asked.

"No, and well, the shack it looked so small from outside, how'd you do this?" I asked wondering.

"I blew out the back wall, added more space and put one way windows, so people can't see us, but we can see whoever is out there see?" He told me pointing to a wall.

"That's awesome, how much did it cost?" I asked amazed.

"A lot now read this and I'll tell you what parts to sing, look over it while I get everything up and running."

I looked at the paper he handed me, these were lyrics to a song. I read the name and I guess it's called, Broken Bridges.

Soul came back to me and told me everything was set up. He made me listen to the instrumental part of the song so I could get a hang of how it would go. He showed me the parts I would sing, and it all seemed pretty good, so first he went in to record. He practically got it perfect then it was my turn. It took a a couple tries but I got it.

(Song lyrics are actually mine for once I wrote this song a while ago and thought I would incorporate it in this song hope you enjoy. **Bold:symphony, _Bold_ _Italic:Soul)_**

_**Here we go again!**_

**What a life so profound  
Yet, here I am looking at what seems to be the start of something new  
But what Shall we do, tell me, does it involve you?  
Here we are in such a rush  
Yet still the first _touch_  
_And_ here I am start struck!**

_**I guess it goes to show  
That there is little that I know**_

**And now it feels like we cant stop  
Even if we tried, we're not changing the world  
Just doing what we think is right**

_**So many places I have never seen  
So many places I wish I could've been  
But time is not for-seen**_

**And now it feels like we can't stop  
Anymore, even if we tried, We're not changing the world  
Only doing what we think is right, don't blame me for crossing the finish line!  
But here we go again,**

_**Take it away, please don't forget my name**_

**So many things we've never seen!**

_**So many places where we never been**_

**Don't get mad cause I crossed the finish line**

**_Take it away, forget my name_  
**

**So many things that we've seen**

**_So many places that we've been_**

**Every stories made before it's told**

**And, now it feels like we can't stop  
Anymore, even if we tried, we're not changing the world  
Only doing what we think is right, don't blame me for crossing the finish line**

_**AND HERE WE GO**_** AGAIN!**

We listened to it, and Soul edited the parts that sounded a little funny. But in the end, it all worked out well. He walked me out of the studio, and half way back to my house. It was a fun day today, I recorded my first song, and had so much fun, I learned about this Soul, and he learned some what about me.

But when I got home, I was in for a surprise.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"My mom yelled as I walked in.

"I was out with a friend." I replied as calmly as possible.

"You know you're not aloud to leave the house with out permission, or super-vision!" She yelled back.

"MOM, I'M 16, I DON'T NEED SUPER-VISION!" I raised my voice without even knowing it.

"DON'T YELL WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M TIRED OF LIVING WITH THESE BULLSHIT RULES! I HAVE NO FREEDOM AT ALL!"

"What do you mean by that hm?" My mom asked me.

"I CAN'T GO OUT WITH FRIENDS, I CAN'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"What does that have to do with any of this?" My mom asked me, than I snapped.

"You know what, I am done I am going to be gone for a while okay, cause I need to cool down." I told her, but I had no idea where I would "go" to.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?"

"Out, okay? So see you later." I said as I walked out the door, I only had a couple pairs of clothes, and my school stuff, and I was walking to the city.

In a couple of minutes, I was back to the city, and looking for a cheap hotel or something. But nothing, their was nothing that I had enough money for, but again I bumped into someone.

"Um, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, hey Soul, just I got in a fight with my mom, and I need to stay somewhere for a while so I guess in a way I am house hunting."

"So, you thought to run away, temporarily and live on the streets?" He asked.

"NO! I am just trying to find a place."

"How is that going for you?"

"Um, great, I have found some good places and just can't decide." I told him lying through my teeth.

"You haven't found anything have you?"

"No." I said blankly and hung my head down.

"Well, look since you helped me with my song, you can stay with me for a while okay." he told me, and my heart jumped up.

"REALLY!?"

"Yeah, just don't be annoying."

"You're not one of those creeps who will like touch me in my sleep are you?" I asked glaring.

"NO! Who do you think I am?" He said back and for once, I saw a genuine smile from him.

"Okay, and THANK YOU!" I said jumping up and down, but I guess I annoyed him, cause he picked me up and carried me back to his house.

When he showed me my room, I was surprised at the hospitality. He wasn't mean, and said to make myself at home, so I did. He also said dinner would be ready in an hour or two, so I prepared myself for take-out or fast food.

I looked around the room, and it was of fair size, was very spacious, and had a huge bed. The bed was very comfortable, and their was an empty dresser, but on it were pictures of some little kids. I took a look at them, and guessed it was Soul, but funny enough I haven't seen his little brother yet.

The door opened up and a short looking boy came in. He looked a lot like Soul, except he had jet black hair and no lip piercings. He stared at me, and walked out, so I thought that was weird.

I began to smell something that was more than heavenly. Could this be Soul's cooking? No way, he is good at curtain things, but I never thought he could cook. So I walked out of my room to the kitchen. And instead of some cheap take-out, it was some type of high class delicacies made for royalty. I swear, never in my life have I seen a set up this good. He didn't seem to notice me, so I thought I would mess with him.

I walked over to him, and covered his eyes, and whispered into his ears, "Why cook that when you could be eating me?" I knew I had gotten him, cause he tensed up, and stood still, so I decided to keep going, I hugged him and he turned the stove off. He walked into the living room, and I began to move my hand down his chest to his pants, but he stopped me. He turned around and stared at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

" Having some fun, why?" I responded with a little smile.

" Well, please just stop, I still need to cook."

But just to leave him a little dazed, I called him back, and flipped my skirt, which like it did to most people, sent him flying to the wall, nose bleeding. I went back to my room, and started going through my Ipod, seeing at what I should listen to, and decided on Bottoms up. A little after, Soul came in and told me dinner was ready. I followed him out to the dining room and saw two unfamiliar faces. Soul led me to my seat and pulled it out for me, so I sat down, and he pushed my into the table. His what I think is little brother, walked out and grabbed a plate of food and left.

"Okay, since we're all here, I would like to start talking about the main subject for you guys coming here." Soul told the two people.

"Okay, go on."

"First off, Lyle, when you and your friends, started a fight with me, I am sorry for doing what I did, as in well getting mad and throwing you out the screen door, and well following you home sneaking in, and breaking your really expensive guitar."Soul said solemnly.

"Okay, anything else.?" Lyle asked.

"I am also sorry for um groping your um, girlfriend. I should've asked if uh, she was with someone..."

For once, I saw Soul look some what embarrassed, and he was blushing madly.

"Okay, I will accept that, so lets eat!"

I saw the two guests dig in, and they seemed to love it. But for me, I didn't even touch the food, and as for Soul, he was eating slow. The guests praised his cooking, but I felt as if they were over exaggerating.

THE NEXT DAY

I was woken up at 6 in the morning, which is really abnormal for me cause on my free days I usually wake up at around 12 or 1.

I was aloud to shower and eat, but for three hours all we did was vocal warm ups and practices. I didn't know that their were so many to do. But soon it was all over and done with and I was able to get ready. Sadly Soul's house had only one bathroom, which was in his room. When I wanted to see if he was done or not I walked in on him naked. Which for me was a shocker, cause he didn't seem to care that I saw his Man business, or that I walked in. He got dressed and wore a beanie that said "Motionless", he had circular bar bell jewelry for his snake bites, a tank-top that had the words, Motionless in White on it, and skinny jeans which were accompanied with black and red converse.

When I was done getting ready, Soul said my attire was to boring that I needed something that I could have fun with. So he went back to his closet and got me new clothes, surprisingly they worked well with each other, and fit me well. I had a white tank that said "Pierce the Veil", black skinny jeans which were cut up to my knees, and black converse.

Before we left, Soul gave me a beanie, and put it on me, as if he thinks I couldn't do it myself.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Oh, well last night I stayed up and decided to make you a special beanie, I didn't know if it would fit you so I just guessed."

"Oh, wait you made this?"

"Yeah, is it good to tight to loose?" He asked voice sounding a little edgy.

"No it's perfect, no flaws at all. thank you!"

"Oh that's great, lets go."

Soon, we were at our school. And luckily we were the last act, so we had enough time to practice a little more. After our little practice, I decided to watch the acts going on, the first one I saw was the one and only Muttsulini, and he was teaching people how to take perfect pictures at any angle. Showing examples of ones he took with girls skirts. By that I mean, the ones he took while the skirts were up. But after that was the guy from last night Lyle, and people from my class. Those people were, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Akihisa Yoshii, and Miyagi Kinoshita. When Lyle announced the song they would perform, he said it was called "Still Waiting" by sum 41.

I looked into the crowd and saw that there we actually judges. I thought this was just an event for anyone to do. But I was wrong. Watching Lyle and his group play really made me nervous. They were doing great, flawless if anything. I knew from there that we had some competition. Than I saw everyone out there. So many people, and I am not use to being the center of attention.

I started freaking out a little, and ran into Soul.

"Soul do you see how many people are out there?" I asked, voice high pitched.

"Yeah, so what?"

"And there are judges, and the people right now are really good, and I mean really good, they look like they have been doing that for years, and what if I mess up or I don't know freak out on stage and embarrass us, and what if I sing the wrong lyric or what if I ge-". My freaking out was cut short and ended with a hard slap from Soul.

"Shut-the-fu-ck-up, and chill out, you're not going to mess up, cause you are living with me, and I'll be there by your side, okay?"

"How can I, I mean I have been on stage before but for only seconds at a time, I do-" Again I was cut short, by yet another slap, but two slaps.

"Like I said, calm down."

"But I don't know if I can!"

"OH MY GOD, FINE LET ME REASSURE YOU!" Soul yelled, and grabbed me and pulled me in close and kissed me.

Really, out of all the things he could've done he does that. And that was my first kiss, so in a way it was a real let down. But I guess it wasn't bad, his lips were soft, but why that? I swear, I will never understand him.

"IS THAT BETTER ARE YOU NOT GOING TO FLIP OUT NOW!?"

"Uh, yeah, but why did you kiss me?"

"You're not freaking out now are you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah not anymore."

"Well, there see it worked, and looks like we are up next lets go!" He told me and picked me up and carried me out on stage. It was actually really fun being carried. When he set me down, I began to jump up and down, just to get the blood moving. I looked into the crowd. So many people, I began to get nervous again and looked at Soul. But this time he knew what was wrong and decided to humiliate me in front of the school, and others. He kissed me, but this time, added tongue I think. I looked at him shocked and angry.

"I did that so you would relax again, and the tongue, well that was for me."

"Really, in front of everyone, now people at the school are going to start to think things." I told him back angry.

"Hey, calm down, and get ready."

He walked up to the mic stands, and threw me one. He told everyone what we were performing, and they yelled and all sounded happy. I was so shocked. I guess this is what it feels like to be on a big stage. I looked back at Soul, he looked at me, and then the music started. I heard the intro of the song, and I jumped up and down. Then Soul started the song, with his screaming intro.

_**Here we go again!**_

**What a life so profound  
Yet, here I am looking at what seems to be the start of something new  
But what Shall we do, tell me, does it involve you?  
Here we are in such a rush  
Yet still the first _touch_  
_And_ here I am start struck!**

_**I guess it goes to show  
That there is little that I know**_

**And now it feels like we cant stop  
Even if we tried, we're not changing the world  
Just doing what we think is right**

_**So many places I have never seen  
So many places I wish I could've been  
But time is not for-seen**_

**And now it feels like we can't stop  
Anymore, even if we tried, We're not changing the world  
Only doing what we think is right, don't blame me for crossing the finish line!  
But here we go again,**

_**Take it away, please don't forget my name**_

**So many things we've never seen!**

_**So many places where we never been**_

**Don't get mad cause I crossed the finish line**

**_Take it away, forget my name_  
**

**So many things that we've seen**

**_So many places that we've been_**

**Every stories made before it's told**

**And, now it feels like we can't stop  
Anymore, even if we tried, we're not changing the world  
Only doing what we think is right, don't blame me for crossing the finish line**

_**AND HERE WE GO**_** AGAIN!**

Through the whole show I was moving around, and well Soul he had a little to much fun. He climbed onto things, and stage dived. He lost his short in the mix, but he didn't seem to care. I looked at the crowd than at the judges, and did my signature little skirt flip, the crowd yelled. They began to scream "KISS, KISS, KISS!"

I looked at Soul, and he started to say no. But I decided since today was supposed to be a day full of fun I through my care and pride aside, and grabbed Soul and kissed him. He pulled me in and began to do the same back. The crowd yelled, and we left the stage.

"I am surprised you kissed me, Symphony." Soul said, and laughed.

"Hey they wanted to see, why was it bad?" I asked, not really caring what the answer would be.

"No, but for you, to add tongue, that is pretty surprising." He said and gave me a hug.

When I first met this guy, he seemed to be a huge jerk, and in class he always pulls a cold shoulder to any and everyone. But he has his time's where he can be nice, and even a little sweet.

When, we left the school to go back to the house, I ran into someone unexpected.

"So, I see this is what you do when you leave the house, you perform on a stage with hideous clothing, and make out with some boy, and who are you anyways?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, getting angry.

"The school called saying that you were going to be performing, but I didn't know this is what performing was to you, and like I said young man, who are you!?" My mother asked looking at Soul.

"I am a friend of your daughters, my name is Soul Motionless." Soul said, looking at me, as if saying for me to speak up.

"Well, Soul, I don't know you, but stay away from my daughter, and why do you have such an ugly name?" My mom asked, being as rude as she could be.

"I don't know why." He replied.

"MOM, please just leave."

"No, come back home."

"I don't want to, so just leave."

"But your father misses you, and everyone else, so please."

"I already said no, now let's go home Soul." I told her and grabbed Soul and left.

When we got home, Soul made dinner, and we talked about today. He told me that I did really good, and that he was proud to have me on stage with him. Besides my mom being as rude as hell, today was nice, I think I will always remember today.

**Lyle's achievements, and losses.**

I woke up, and did what I usually do. Take a shower, brush my teeth, make dinner and than go to school. As I walked down my street, I looked up to a tree, and saw a bird, it was singing a song, and for some reason, the tune of it's song went well with the day. There were no cars on the street, and the sun was nice and bright. The air was chilly, but the suns warm rays of heat laid upon my body and caressed my cheeks, with a warm, yet gentle kiss.

Today was the day, I thought to myself. Today I was going to be a man about my feelings towards one girl. And this girl was amazing. She was smart, and pretty, and to some very nice. I am happy that I am one of those few. Although she has her times where she needs to be stern, she is still as sweet as an angel.

As I continued my walk to the school, I saw a vending machine with canned coffees. So I made my choice of which one I wanted. Today though I was feeling for a mocha chocolate mix. I put in my money, and out came my drink.

Soon, I was near my school, and ready for my feelings to be poured out. I was quite nervous, but I remembered one thing that my one and only best friend told me.

"Remember, wearing your underwear outside of your pants is not cool at all."

And with that, Akihisa's words were like a shot of adrenaline to me. I ran to my school, Fumizuki Academy, and made my way to class A. I busted through the doors, and there she was. Looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, Yuuko!" I yelled, smiling.

She turned around and looked at me. My heart beat stopped and I blushed.

"Oh, hey Lyle, hows it going?" She called back to me, beckoning for me to go to her.

I walked to where she was saw who she was talking to. Our class rep, Shouko, the class teaser, Aiko, and well the flamer Kubou.

"Okay, like I was saying, there has to be something wrong with class F, cause they didn't take our stuff, even though they finally beat us in an ST war." Yuuko told the others, a little confused.

"Why are you complaining Yuuko, you should be happy that they didn't take our things, other wise we would be sitting on cushionless matts, and kinder garden tables." Replied Aiko, with a little smile.

"I wouldn't have minded if we got tables, as long as the one I received was from my, sweet, sweet Yoshii." Kubou announced with out knowing.

"What did you say Kubou?" Yuuko asked, unaware of what the answer might be.

"Oh, I was saying that I am also surprised by how they didn't take our things!" Kubou yelled, blushing a vibrant red, and running off.

"Oh, okay? But still it's a little weird don't you think?" Yuuko asked them.

"Yeah, I am surprised too, even though I have only been here for like barely a month, I thought they would take everything away." I said, looking at Yuuko.

"Well, later we'll talk about this, class is starting." Shouko announced, and the group broke up.

During class, I was thinking of a way to confess to Yuuko, but I didn't have any idea how. I mean, I couldn't pick between, strait forward, "I really like you, will you go out with me" or, "Well, Yuuko, I have been here for only a little bit, but I think I love you, and hoping for you to love me too." But, I guess my constant thinking, and wandering off attracted my teachers attention, cause I was yelled at.

"Is there a problem here, ." The teacher asked, with a slight aggravated tone.

"Oh, no, no I'm sorry."

"Well, than, please pay attention, I don't want to call on you once more, cause if I do you;re in detention."

"O-okay, I promise you won't have to!"

The rest of the day was pretty fast, I switched my regular classes, and during our lunch break, I decided to confess than. I walked up to Yuuko, the most lovely girl in all of Fumizuki, and asked her to meet me at the roof-top, cause I had something important I wanted to discuss with her. Thankfully she agreed and said she would be up there in 5 minutes,which was great cause it gave me a little time to think about how I would be confessing.

I stood at the top, making different scenarios, and how I would want to tell her. But each way wasn't feeling right. During one of my practice confessions, I heard the roof top door open. I turned to look and I saw Yuuko. My heart started to beat. I was feeling as if I could do anything now. Right now at this moment, it was my chance. It was my chance, my time to shine. I gestured her to come to me, and cleared mt throat as she came to my side.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about Lyle?" She asked me?

"Um, well...I-um...well, the weather is great today, don't you think?" I asked but inside I swear I could've jumped off a roof.

"Um, yeah...so is that all you wanted to tell me, cause you could've told me that downstairs."She responded sounding a little annoyed.

"N-no, that wasn't it at all(I stood there thinking of what I should do) I have something to tell you, and it really is important." I let out.

"Okay, then say it." Yuuko responded.

"I-I-I...um"

"Well, come on out with it!" She yelled.

Out of nowhere I just, i don't know why, but I grabbed Yuuko, and hugged her, I pulled away a little bit and just let my feelings rush out."

(I know that this is going to suck but just read it really really fast-GlassCloud)

"IreallylikeyouandIwanttodateyoureallybadcausewell IthinkthatIthinkthatyouarereallycoolcuteandsweetso please, Will you go out with me?"I burst out talking very fast.

"Wow, really, well...I mean, I don't usually date, but with a confession like that how could I say no?" Se told me.

"So?"

"That means yes dummy." She told me grabbing my hand, and leading me down to our classroom.

A month later

Well, me and Yuuko have been dating for about a month, and everyone knows about it. Even my best bud Akihisa. And I swear, it's been the best month of my life! I never really thought I would get a chance to get to be with Yuuko. She seemed so far out of my league. Yet, at this moment right now, I saw something that broke my heart, but it was something I needed to tolerate.

"L-L-Lyle, I this, um, I swear this isn't what you think, I mean, well, I gue-"

"A-Akihisa, it's okay, man, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean you're single, and well, Yuuko is a nice girl, I mean, I-"

"REALLY! This is how you react, after seeing your BEST FRIEND kissing your girlfriend, I thought you were better than that!" Yuuko yelled, and ran off, crying.

"Lyle, man I swear it wasn't me." Akihisa spoke up.

"I, I get it man, there is nothing that can ever tear our friendship apart." I told Akihisa, and walked home.

On the way back, I took a detour through the town, and stopped at the spot where me and Yuuko had our first date. It was a small crepe shop, and it served crepes that we so good, they could have been sold on golden plates.

Having those memories, I decided to go in and order some food.

When the waitress asked for my order, I asked for a banana crepe, with chocolate sauce, strawberries, and extra whipped cream.

I sat there sulking, in pure misery. Why did I just let her run off? Why did this happen to me. During my time of mourning, I received a text from Yuuko. Looking at it, it read

**I can't believe you, and I will also have you know, that I made out with someone from class F, and he groped me.**

Reading the text, I became shocked. I became angry, I knew that I needed to speak to Yuuko about this.

THE NEXT DAY

I walked to Yuuko's house, and knocked on the door. Her brother opened the door, and let me in. I knew not to mess with him, after our first time meeting.

"Hey, is Yuuko here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go fetch her for you."

In, minutes, I saw her, she still looked pretty.

"Why, are you here?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday, what happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause, I I love you!"

Yuuko turned red for a little and turned.

"Fine, i'll tell you."

We sat on the couch, and she explained to me why all that happened. She also told me who felt her up, and I wanted to speak to about the up coming performance show, I knew I could probably talk to the guy there.

THE NEXT DAY

Like I thought, I saw the convicted lady groper at the performance auditions. He was holding auditions, and I rushed to him. I grabbed him by his collar and looked him in the eye. From there I knew who this guy was. This was the guy who ruined Akihisa's relationship.

"Um, can I help you with something sir?"

"Actually yes, you're the guy who groped my girl, and you're also the guy who ruined my best friends relationship!" I yelled.

"Okay, I know what you're talking about, but i have a thing to do right now, so come over for dinner tomorrow, and heres, my address, go there at around I don't know 6, 7, one of those times, also bring the girl, and just so you know, you made her cry, so yeah, we'll settle things right there."I put him down, and walked off, and decided that I WOULD go to his house and tell him off there.

But since I was here, I decided I would perform for the show too, calling up some good friends, I asked them to help me perform.

DAY BEFORE PERFORMANCE

"Okay, Yuuko are you ready?"

"Yeah, now lets go." She said flat.

As we walked to the guys address, I talked to Yuuko a bit, and asked her why she did what she did, she responded with "to see if I care" I told her how much I cared, I even went as far as talking to the guy who did stuff to her. We both said sorry and continued to walk to the guys house.

We arrived at his house and had a warm welcome.

"Okay, since we're all here, I would like to start talking about the main subject for you guys coming here." Soul told the two people.

"Okay, go on."

"First off, Lyle, when you and your friends, started a fight with me, I am sorry for doing what I did, as in well getting mad and throwing you out the screen door, and well following you home sneaking in, and breaking your really expensive guitar."Soul said solemnly.

"Okay, anything else.?" Lyle asked.

"I am also sorry for um groping your um, girlfriend. I should've asked if uh, she was with someone..."

For once, I saw Soul look some what embarrassed, and he was blushing madly.

"Okay, I will accept that, so lets eat!"

The food was amazing. This guy could really cook, and I mean it was top notch, best thing I ever tasted. At the end of it allI had a good day.

A WEEK LATER

It has been a pretty hectic while. First relationship problems, than a show, and than I don't know, just a lot of things are happening, but I made up with Yuuko, and now, I am some what of friends, with Soul. I never thought any of this could ever happen.

**Extra chapter: Shouko and the break of reality**

_**"Shouko, I'm sorry but there is nothing between us, anyways, I have someone else to care for, so just please stop these games."** _

Those words rung in my head. Over and over, but I couldn't control myself this time. I usually stop myself from crying but this time I couldn't. The tears came out hard. I always wondered why I Yuuji never showed me any kind of affection. But now, now it was all clear. He doesn't care about me, only his silly little girlfriend from class C. What did he say her name was? I can't remember, but whoever it is, must be great enough to take Yuuji from me, I can't believe I was losing from the start...

**WWWWEEEEEELLLLLL, hello my fans of the world, and my friendly readers, I hope this chapter was long enough and great enough to keep you ready and waiting for the new chapter of my FANFICTION. I worked really hard on this chapter, and it was really fun. And now, Shouko and Yuuji are done? WHHHHHAAAAAAA? I know right, but yeah t is real, lol but hope you guys liked this chapter, worked my butt off so, read review, pm me or whatever and tell me what you think! Bye guys thank you for reading, and love many people!:3-GlassCloud**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Well, last chapter was long and I feel that you readers need a shortened one so this one is going to be continuing off of the last chapter, where Shouko finally realized, that even though Yuuji acted like he was the man for her, that she just needed to give in. SSSOOOO please read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 15  
Mixes, forgiveness, requiem and Shouko's sudden love interest!**

Shouko~

I woke up like usual. My alarm went off at 6:30, and I took a morning shower, brushed my teeth, prepared breakfast, ate, and left at exactly 7:30. I was taking a steady walk to school, and I saw Yuuji. I was going to run and catch up to him, but I remembered what he told me.

_**"Shouko, I'm sorry but there is nothing between us, anyways, I have someone else to care for, so just please stop these** **games**."_

Those words, the way he said them so coolly, as if they meant nothing. As if he didn't care about how they would hurt me. But like I told myself, Yuuji doesn't care for me, he doesn't care about how I feel, or what I feel. I tried so hard, yet...yet, it seems as if it were all for nothing. My attempts to make him love me, to make him know I love him. All were a waste of his time, and my time. But I can admit that it all wasn't a waste, he did take me out here and there and held me, but I guess it was all just a lie.

During my time of thinking, I didn't know it, but I walked into a tree, and hard. Hard enough to land me on my butt, and unconscious, then I heard a familiar voice...

Akihisa~

Like most mornings, our diligent and wistful idiot woke up. But this time, early, a little too early. It seemed that ever since the break up, Akihisa has lost all liveliness, and feelings. Yes, on that day he did lay a kiss on Mizuki Himeji, but it was out of anger, no passion at all. Ever since that day, he has actually studied. On school holidays, he studied, when he was with friends, he studied. To a great shock to everyone, Akihisa could actually get great test scores, the best out of his whole class. But nothing made him happy. Minami has tried to talk to him, but he won't comply to her attempts.

But suddenly he got a call, without looking at the Called ID, he answered.

"Hello?" He asked, voice raspy.

"Um, Akihisa, is this you?" He recognized the voice, it was the person that hurt him, the person that forced him into this state of depression.

"Goodbye." He responded and hung up.

He sat up in his bed, since winter was approaching it was cold. He shivered a bit, and then stood up. He walked over to his dresser and picked out his school uniform. Walking to the bathroom, he reached the door-knob, walked in, looked at the mirror, and saw something odd, someone with blonde spiky hair was looking in at him. It looked as if it was attempting to reach in and grab him, but he walked off.

I wonder what that was? He asked himself, and got in the shower.

After eating a bowl of cereal, he stood up and left, but like always he was late to leave. Even though he did better in school, he still was not good at keeping time, and left at 8. Halfway down to the school, he saw someone with purple hair walk into a tree, this person seemed familiar to him, so he wanted to see if this person was okay, with a startled "HEY!" He dashed to the person.

Minami~

I tried to call him, talk to him at school, go to his house, but everytime he sees me, he just leaves. I thought one call in the morning would be good, but in the end he just hung up, with a simple goodbye, and I felt my heart sink. God, it made me feel sick to my stomach, I really messed up this time.

Himeji~

I hope Akihisa likes my cooking, I worked really hard on this.

Hideyoshi~

I can't believe that yet ANOTHER FUCKING GUY ASKED ME OUT! I swear, ever since that fight with Soul, everyone has gotten back to thinking I am a girl. But I am not! I wish they would just finally realize that I am a guy! But hopefully soon, everyone will realize that I am a guy.

Muttsulini~

I can make so much off these pics of Hideyoshi.

Yuuji~

Fuck.

Soul~

FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!

Harmony~

Shut up Soul.

Lyle~

I hope Akihisa gets out of his funk today, or i'll start to feel the funk too...

Yuuko~

Hideyoshi, what looks better, hair on the left or the right?

Aiko~

Hm, have my breast gotten bigger?

Iron Man~

THOSE WHO DIED REPORT TO THE REMEDIAL CLASS ROOM!

Shouko~

I woke up and saw a boy with sandy hair, and brown eyes. He had on a slight smile, and when he talked his voice was familiar. I sat up and looked at him, he asked me why I was on the ground, or why I walked into a tree. I told him not to worry, and tried to walk off. But he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hey, Shouko are you okay?" He asked, voice sounding generous and worried.

"Why won't you let me go?" I asked half annoyed. Why wouldn't he let go of me, even when I tried to pull away.

"Because, well what's wrong Shouko, you're not acting like yourself, you're all gloomy, and not as well, I guess scary as usual." The idiot said, trying to get what was ever bugging Shouko out of her.

"Just let me go!" Shouko yelled at her acquaintance, pulling out of his grasp, and beginning to walk away.

"Shouko! Please tell me." Akihisa told her, embracing her in a hug from behind.

Without knowing Shouko blushed a vibrant red. Which the blush was then covered with sorrowful tears. Each tear she shed, seemed to release one lovely memory. Each cry she made, it released a shock of pain. And each thought she had, was on how Yuuji just threw her away. How he was heartless enough to leave her in pain, with not even a second glance back to see if she was okay. The way he walked off. His pride radiated off of him, as if he enjoyed what he did. Each single memory, tear, cry forced her from her standing stature, to the ground.

Seeing this happen made Akihisa jump and let go of Shouko, not knowing what was going to happen. He stared and wondered if he should just leave, or stay. In his head, he thought it was best to leave, but he knew that he needed to stay. He just stood there staring, not knowing what to do. It was a question after a question in his head. o I hug her, do I say its okay, what do I do? So he just asked what was wrong.

"Hey, Shouko, is everything alright?" Akihisa asked, kneeling down to where she was.

"No, so please just let me be, and like he did, without a care in the world. Without caring on how I felt." Shouko screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

"Shouko, please, tell me what's wrong I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." Akihisa told her, embracing her in a hug. When he noticed what he was doing, he asked himself, why was he doing it, but he didn't care, a friend needed help, and needed it now.

Shouko stopped crying after feeling the hug and decided to tell Akihisa what was wrong.

"Fine, Yuuji told me that everything we had was worthless, that I should stop playing these games, and just quit trying to get him, he told me that he wanted me to stop, that he has someone else."

When Shouko spilled it out, Akihisa was in a shock. How could Yuuji do that? Even after him and Shouko have had so many precious moments together. Even after him and Shouko did so much, what was different now? And who is this other person. Did Akihisa know her? What if it was Minami, would make sense, since, she cheated on him, she might have wanted to do it with someone else too.

"Shouko it's okay, so don't cry, and lets get to school, we're really late, and hey, I might as well walk you to class, and if anyone asks why you're late, I'll take the blame, cause you don't deserve to be in trouble, after all that has happened, so let me help you up okay?"

Shouko couldn't understand what was going on, but her heart was beating fast, like sonic fast, and she blushed a vibrant red. Looking up at Akihisa, she lent him her hand, and he helped her up. When she stood up she brushed off any dirt and debris off her skirt and looked into Akihisas' eyes. He couldn't help but blush , and she smiled. She bowed and told him "thank you", and from there they were walking to Fumizuki Academy.

Minami~

I wonder where Akihisa is now? He is always late and I need to talk to him. Please just make it here quick.

"Hey, um Minami are you okay?" HIdeyoshi asked her from behind.

"Yeah." She responded back.

"Well, you sure don't look like it. Are you positive everything is okay?"

"Well, um NO, NO,NO nothing is okay, Akihisa won't talk to me, and he wants nothing to do with me!" She yelled at Hideyoshi.

"Oh, why?"

" Cause, I messed up, that's why, I did something I shouldn't have, and it was to him." Minami said, pointing at a white haired boy, whom Hideyoshi has hated.

"What did you do with Soul?" Hideyoshi asked, beginning to grind his teeth, not remembering the fight he last had with him.

"I kissed him..." MInami responded embarrassment creeping up her spine.

"Oh, wow, you really messed up this time."Hideyoshi told her, surprised.

"I KNOW! That's why I want to make up with him, even if it means we can no longer date, I at least want him as a friend." MInami said, explaining the reason for wanting to make up with Akihisa.

Suddenly they saw the classroom door open and Himeji walked in. Minami waved hi at her and stared out the window. What she saw shocked her so much she nearly passed out. Out the window approaching the school, was Shouko and Hideyoshi, and Shouko was holding on to Akihisas' arm! Why was she doing that?

I stared at them until they walked into the school, and sat on the floor. Feeling broken. Did I really deserve this?

Shouko~

"Thank you for walking me to my class Akihisa, and thank you for earlier." I told Akihisa.

"No problem, and maybe if you ever want to, we can hang out or something, and just talk I don't know." Akihisa responded laughing.

"Okay, walk me home today after school, and we can do just that." I told him back.

"Okay, well see you later than!" He told me smiling and ran off.

Akihisa~

Why am I so happy? This is the best I have been ever since the break up. But I think I will take up her offer of walking her home, ha.

When I made it to class, everyone stared at me. As if I was some kind of alien. I looked around and I saw Minami in the back giving me the dirtiest look of all time. I shook it off, since I didn't care about her. Walking to my little table and mat, she walked to me.

"So, what were you doing with Kirishima huh?" She questioned me, as if she had the authority to do so. What does authority mean exactly? Is it like a shirt or something? I don't know, but it sounds cool to use.

"None of your business that's what." I told her looking away.

"WHAT!" She yelled walking closer to me.

"I said none of your business you flat ass a board tatami mat Minami." She was in my face now, but something was different. She didn't have her aggressive arua, her face was red, and tears were coming down her face. She was bending over at first but then she fell to her knees. She held her head down low, and tears fell to the floor.

"I- I'm sorry A-Aki I am..." She let out, tears falling to the ground.

"You should have thought about that before you kissed Soul." I told her, getting angry that SHE was crying.

"I don't know why I did that I swear, Soul, he I-

"Shut up, you're just a fucking slut! I can't believe I ever dated you, and I shouldn't have cared when you kissed Soul. So you know what, go kiss him right now, all you want. GO!" I told her temper rising, and by then everyone was watching us, Himeji was staring shocked at my outburst. Than HE came.

Soul~

"I heard my name, is there any known reason for that?" I asked a kid in my class, who looked slightly familiar.

"Soul, you know it isn't nice to leave when we're having a conversation, oh hi Minami." Harmony told me, waving hi to some girl crying on the floor.

"Minami are you okay?" She asked, her voice sounding worried, as she bent down to her I am guessing friend.

But out of nowhere the guy sitting down slapped her, and hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She asked standing back covering her face. I couldn't let this slide, this girl, well we randomly make out from time to time, and she lives with me.

"I can't stand her, and people who stand up for her, after what she did to me." He told her, but I walked in.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't know what has happened between you and this girl, but no one, and I mean NO ONE hits my girlfriend but me." I told him, I said girlfriend, hm I wonder why.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE THE EXACT REASON I HIT HER!" He yelled at me, than I got a better look at both of them, I knew these people, the girl crying kissed me, and the guy, he tried to fight me, what was his name Akihisa?

"Explain to me how?" I told him, still not sure.

"You kissed my her!(he yelled pointing at the sobbing girl) And I hate her now, so just stop and don't try to change any of my views on what happened I know exactly what happened."

"Oh(so my thoughts were right) okay there is some misunderstanding here, she kissed me, I didn't kiss back, and the kiss wasn't even romantic, or have any feeling so chill." I told him, now knowing what happened, but then I remembered something from that day. Wasn't I supposed to go on a date with someone?

"What 'misunderstanding' am I having?" He asked me.

"The misunderstanding is that she kissed me cause I saved her and the rest of the class, sort of like when you were a kid and something really great happened and you didn something unintentionally out of happiness." I wonder why I even care, I would have left this situation a long time ago, and who was I supposed to go on a date with, she was hot, I knew that much.

"Oh I see." Wow this guy was really fast to let that go.

Akihisa~

When he explained everything to me, I began to understand what happened. I looked at Minami again and spoke.

"Minami, let's go to the roof, after class okay?"

She looked up, eyes red from tears and nodded.

Minami~

He asked to meet me at the roof, I maybe we can get back together.

Akihisa~

"Okay, and Soul I am sorry about earlier." I told him, telling my previous enemy.

"Whatever." He told me.

"I hope we can be friends." I continued to speak, holding out my hand. He surprisingly shook it and said.

"A-alright, you really want to be friends after all this crap that happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am sorry." I told him.

He grew a smile and shook my hand"Alright."

Soul~

I was surprised at Akihisas' idea, no one ever brought up the idea, except for Harmony, but of course we live together. But he held his hand out, and decided I might as well try to make new friends. Shaking his hand I gave a slight smile and agreed but Iron man came in and class started.

**After Class during lunch hour...**

Minami~

I walked alone to the roof and saw Akihisa looking over the edge of the building. I walked to him and stood near. I looked over the edge mimicking him and he realized I was there.

"Hi Minami." He greeted with an awkward tone.

"Hi Akihisa." I never used his first name, but since things seemed to have changed for the worst, I thought I might as well use it.

"Minami, I-"

"Akihisa I am so sorry, please believe me, the kiss I gave Soul was unintentional it meant nothing, I love you and only you!"

"Minami, i'm sorry too. For all those things I said to you, I was being horrible, saying I hated you, and calling you a slut, I never meant it, everything was out of anger." He told me, my heart began to thump, and I looked into his eyes, but the sweet moment was soon ended by a curtain someone.

"THERE'S MY HONEY!" A particular red head exclaimed and tackled me.

'MIHARU! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Now why would I do such a thing?"

"I am trying to talk to Akihisa!"

But out of nowhere Akihisa did something so unexpected. He walked over to Miharu and grabbed her arm.

"Miharu please leave, I need to talk to Minami."

"Now why should I listen to a damn pig like you."

"Cause if you don't I will force you to."

"How will you do that?" Miharu asked. Then Akihisa called out a familiar name.

"HINATA!" Then out came a girl with long blue hair, the Fumizuki Academy school uniform and a head band around her neck.

"Yes Akihisa?" She asked.

"Please get Miharu out of here."

"Okay." She responded and with incredible speed ran over to us, while putting her hands up her veins popped out of her face and she yelled.

"8 TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!" Then Miharu was long gone, flying somewhere else. I was so surprised at this,and looked at her, than to Akihisa.

"Akihisa,what was she doing here?" I asked curious.

"Oh, well I figured something like this would happen so I asked Hinata to be here just in case.

"Wow, when did you become so smart?" I asked surprised at what he told me.

"Oh, uh hehe Yuuji told me to do it." The sandy haired boy in front of me told me, and scratched his head nervously.

"Oh, but Hinata, when did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, I don't really know, just happened." My blue haired friend told me doing the same as Akihisa.

"Oh, but Akihisa can we continue?"

"I guess that is when I leave, bye guys see you later." Hinata said and just disappeared.

"Minami, can we please be friends again." Akihisa asked me, it wasn't the answer I was hoping for but it was good enough.

"Yes!" I yelled and gave him a hug.

**After school~**

**Soul and Harmony~****  
**

"So tell me Soul, when was I your girlfriend?" She asked Soul, with a slight flirty attitude.

"I SHUT UP and please that just came out."

'Really? Am I supposed to take that as a sign?" The multi-colored haired girl asked giving him a wink.

"If you want to." The white haired boy responded, loosening up his tie.

"Get over here." The girl spoke grabbed soul by his loosened tie and pulled him into a kiss, well actually it was more like a slight makeout session, cause there was all this tongue and stuff.

"Okay, do you want to go out or something?" Soul asked after the little session, trying to keep his cool.

"I wouldn't pick anyone else." The multi-colored haired girl told him and held his hand as they walked home.

"O-okay."

**Minami and Hinata~**

"You seem happy." Hinata told her friend with a smile.

"I am I may not have gotten my boyfriend back, but I did get a valuable friend back."

"Oh that's good."

**Shouko and** **Akihisa~**

"You ready to go Shouko?"

"Yes I am, let's go."

"Did I make you wait at all?" Akihisa asked.

"No, so Akihisa, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you help me this morning?" Shouko asked leaning against Akihisas' arm.

"I don't know really, I guess I didn't like seeing you like that."

Shouko then held onto his arm after hearing that.

"Thank you for that Akihisa."

Akihisa wasn't aware of her holding his arm and and continued to walk.

"No problem Shouko, just whenever you need someone okay?"

"Alright."

The two kept walking, talking and enjoying the evening with each other especially Shouko. She loved it. This was the kind of attention she wanted from Yuuji but never received it. The walk ended and both said goodbye, but not before a sly Shouko gave an unknowing Akihisa a kiss on the cheek. With one more goodbye Akihisa was mesmerized and confused rubbing his cheek all the way to his home.

**Hey everyone GlassCloud here just letting you all know that this is the end of chapter 15, and I want to ask if you guys to tell me what you think, I knoww this chapter wasn't my best but please read, review and tell me what you think. There will be more Hinata in the up coming vhapters, and Chocobo-Sempai, please don't beat me for this again, i love you! lol but later guys and enjoy your Evening/morning/night!**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors** note:Well, I am back and updating, sorry for not updating for a while, but here is chapter 16, so please enjoy.**

******Mixes, forgiveness, requiem and Shouko's sudden love interest! Part 2**

Akihisa~

Like usual, our favorite idiot was sleeping in, but with dreams of joy playing through his mind. Each time a dream ended a better one, a newer one, a more action packed one, filled with Shouko would play. He smiled in his sleep until his phone rang very loudly. Waking up, with a sad expression on his face, due to the fact his dreams were over, he check his phone. To his surprise it was Yuuji.

"Um, hello?" Akihisa asked, still a little tired.

"Hey dude, where are you?" Yuuji asked, with his usual careless tone.

"Home, why?" Akihisa asked.

" You missed two classes, are you even coming to school today?" Yuuji questioned him.

" WHAT! Are you serious?" Akihisa yelped at what his long-time friend said.

" Yeah, check the time at your house."

Akihisa looked at his clock, and it read 2;45. School would be over in an hour. So he decided to skip the day, no use in going with an hour left.

"Well?"

"Eh, Yuuji I am going to skip today, tell Shouko that I will pick her up from school though." Akihisa let out blindly.

"Wait, what?"

"Tell Shouko I will pick her up later after school."

"O-okay, then, bye."

"Bye Yuuji." Akihisa told his friend and hung up, laying his head back down to his pillow.

Deciding to get up, Akihisa took a long nice shower, and brushed his teeth. It all took up an hour and he was out the door and ready to pick up Shouko.

On his way to the school, he noticed someone with long bright vibrant pink hair. And he knew from the start who it was. He began to run towards said person, and greeted loudly.

"HIMEJI!" He yelled and the person turned around, revealing his long time friend.

"Oh, hi Yoshii!"

"What're you doing here? Doesn't school not end till like five more minutes?" Akihisa asked.

" let me out a couple minutes early." She said happily.

"Really?" Akihisa asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I was surprised, he was being so nice today!"

"Whaaat? That isn't possible!" Akihisa said with a shocked voice.

"I know, that's what I thought at first, but for some reason he was happy, like something new and good happened to him!" Himeji responded with a smile, and an extended arm pointing towards the sky.

"Woe, okay...well bye Himeji see you later, I need to go!" Akihisa yelled and ran off.

Akihisa ran off towards the school, and made it their right when the bell rang. The entrance was deserted, but in seconds, it was filled with students awaiting their journey home. Others ran off campus as fast as humanly possible, while others met up with after school clubs, and re-entered the building. Akihisa eagerly waited for Shouko to arrive out of the building. Five minutes passed by. Not a site of her. !0 minutes passed by, still no site of her. As time continued on, Akihisa began to grow suspicions of Shouko leaving early, or being walked by someone else. And with a head hung low, he turned his back from the school, and began to walk home. But out of the blue, he felt someone grab his hand. The hand holding his was small, soft, and warm. He turned around to see his purple haired friend. A smile lit up on his face and he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"SHOUKO, where were you?" Akihisa asked as he let go of the hug.

"The teacher asked me to stay a little bit after to help her clean the class up. Sorry for making you wait." Shouko told him and hugged him, putting her face into his chest.

"It's okay, so how about we get you home?" Akihisa asked, patting the top of her purple hair.

"O-okay Akihisa." Shouko responded dispatching from the hug and wrapping arms with Akihisa.

They began to walk away from the school and down Main street. From there, they made their way to the main road which would head south towards the city. The walk was going by slowly, but enjoyably. Akihisa kept a steady pace for Shouko, but out of nowhere he saw a flash of deep red hair appear before him. He flinched and stopped walking.

"Aki! Are you okay?" Akihisa heard Shouko ask.

"Y-yeah AH!" Akihisa screamed out loud and fell to the floor.

"Akihisa are you okay?! What's wrong?" Shouko yelled kneeling down next to Akihisa.

Akihisa began feeling an extreme pain in his lower gut and cried out as he felt his stomach being crushed. He gasped for air, but couldn't receive any. He began to look around, and everything was red, then blue, then yellow, and this cycle continued until all of it stopped. He was on his hands and knees staring at the concrete side walk. He looked up to Shouko, but she wasn't there, it was Minami sitting next to him. He was confused about everything that was going on. When did Shouko leave and Minami appear? He then cried out for Shouko.

"SHOUKO! SHOUKO!" He yelled looking side to side and then staring at Minami.

"I am right here Akihisa!" Minami yelled, and Akihisa stared out to her.

"No, you're Minami." Akihisa told her, then threw up vibrant crimson blood.

"Akihisa it's me, Shouko look at me!" Shouko yelled holding Akihisas' head up to her.

"What?" Was Akihisas' last word and fell onto the ground losing consciousness.

Shouko was in a state of shock, and screamed as blood left Akihisas' mouth. Quickly she took out her phone and called 911. In no time the ambulance was at there location and Akihisa was being rushed towards the hospital.

_6_ _**HOURS**_ **_LATER _**

Shouko was still in her school uniform as she waited at the hospital. She was lost in a thousand mile stare, and thinking about what could have caused what happened to happen. She was still thinking of everything that could logically explain why Akihisa was like he was but nothing could come up. Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice was heard behind her.

"Shouko? What're you doing here?" She heard and turned around to see Yuuji and an unfamiliar girl next to him, his arm was wrapped around her waist and they were close.

"Akihisa...Akihisa started to cough up blood when he was walking me home, and now he-he is in the ER." She answered back, but Yuuji ran up to her not believing what he had just heard.

"What!" Yuuji yelled at her shocked surprised, and shaking her violently.

"You heard me, now get your hands off of me." Shouko told him laying her head down.

"Oh...sorry..."

The atmosphere in the room began to get heavy, cold, or maybe even deadly. But without another word to each other Yuuji and the girl left the hospital. Shouko was now shaken even more, having to see her first love with another person, she sat back down. Tears streamed down her face. And faces stared at her face and her face released more tears. First she had to see her crush break in front of her own eyes, and then she sees her first love with another. Her crying was halted by the sound of the sliding doors opening and running footsteps coming towards her. Shouko raised her eyes and saw her friends. Yuuko, Hideyoshi, Aiko, Minami, Himeji, Symphony, Lyle, Soul, Muttsulini, Hinata and Yuuji.

"What are you guy-

"Shouko, we heard what happened to Akihisa, how?" Minami questioned, with a very serious look on her face.

"I don't know, he was walking me home then out of nowhere h-

Her voice was cut off when the hospital lights shut down. Children began to scream and doctors were trying to figure what happened. But while the lights were off, more screams were heard, but not of children but of adults. Lights returned and what the group saw was a scene from a horror film.

There standing before them was a man with jet black hair which was spiked in the back, he wore a white and navy blue robe, baggy black pants, and around his waist was some kind of belt made out of light purple rope. His eyes were red and his pupils had a weird formation around them. He held a long sword and was covered in blood, to make it worse he had a snake trailing across his body, and in the snakes mouth was a small child and soon the child was gone, devoured by the large slithering reptile. The walls were covered with blood and the man stared at the group.

**OKAY! SO forever since I updated, BUT I finally got this chapter up and will try to get the next part up as soon as I can which will be titled "Mixes, forgivess, requiem and Shoukos sudden love interest, PART 3! Yeah baby, but to be serious thank you to all who have stayed with me, read and enjoyed. Thank you to those who gave it a chance, and thank you for reading i love you guys so much, So who do you think the mysterious man is? What is going to happen to the group? What happened to Akihisa? And will their lives ever be the same again? Well if you wanna know read the next chapter and find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys the 17 installation of Baka and Test Season 3 YAY! So now we will find out who the mysterious man is, and what will happen to the group! So please, enjoy, and give me some Aladeen feedback!(Also this will add on to the cross over)**

The group stared in shock. The hospital room walls were covered in blood. The sight was enough to make Yuuji throw up. Soul and Hinata looked at each other with an awed expression. Symphony hid behind her boyfriend and put her head into his back as his white hair covered her eyes from the horrific site of mutilated bodies. Minami was in a daze, scared, and she wanted to run from the hospital, but her legs wouldn't move. Himeji covered her face and turned around facing the exit. Yuuko and Hideyoshi hugged each other, and closed there eyes. Lyle stood in a sense of shock and stared at the bodies. While Shouko broke to her knees. So much happened over the day. First Akihisa starts to act up, than she sees Yuuji with someone else, and now they might die. God she is having a really bad day damn. During the long silence Yuuji broke, and attempted to run. But he was stopped in seconds.

There Yuuji lay, on blood covered tile, a blade through his abdomen. He was on the floor face sideways,while the man stood over him. He twisted his sword sideways, and made Yuuji scream in pain and agony. Out of nowhere electricity was sent through the sword and began to shock Yuuji, until he fell unconscious. This made Shouko freak and run to his side.

"Yuuji! Yuuji, Yuuji please wake up! Yuuji..." Shouko cried out hiding her tears into his shirt.

"So weak." The man whispered and stepped on her, bringing her to the floor.

"AH!" Shouko yelled.

"Why must you be so weak?" The man asked and kicked her side, sending her flying to a wall.

She crashed into the hard wall, making her spit out blood, before she could say anything else, she heard a loud explosion over her head. Looking up, debris fell over her, and she was soon not seen.

"Shouko!" The group yelled and ran to where she was buried now.

They were digging through pieces of drywall, cement and electrical wiring. But it seemed like she disappeared. Than they heard the man from behind speak.

"So weak, and so worthless. You, find the other one who is here and come with me." He said pointing to Hinata.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked, scared.

"We sent him here, he is already broken." He responded.

"Who!" She yelled.

"Ugh, fine, since you don't know I'll explain him, he was with the girl under the debris before we sent him here." He responded sounding irritated.

"Akihisa?" She asked, confused on why he would want him.

"Yes, now go get him!"

"NO!" Hinata responded looking him in the eyes.

"Fine, looks like I will have to make you fetch him."

He spoke, and in the blink of an eye, his snake launched forward, and he was gone. He was behind Soul and Symphony. Pulling Symphony, he stabbed Soul through his back, and Soul fell instantly. Still holding a crying Symphony, he threw her to a wall, and began to charge something up. His hand became encompassed in a large ball of electricity and he charged at Symphony. But to his surprise, Soul stood in front of Symphony, and held his sword. Blood rushing out of his gut, he stood tall ready to fight. This shocked the man, and made him stop in his tracks.

"Who are you, and how are you alive?"

"I-I am Soul Motionless! Who a-are you?" Soul questioned spitting up blood.

"Since you managed to survive my first attack, I might as well tell you my name, Soul Motionless, I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke responded and charged up his attack again.

"And this is my chidori." He yelled and ran at Soul.

"I don't give a fuck what that is!"Soul yelled and charged at Sasuke.

In seconds they met eye to eye, and afterwards they crossed. Both holding up their weapons. It was a slight pause, but Soul fell to his knees. Sasuke walked behind him, and grabbed his sword. In the process, he kicked Soul to the floor. The last thing Soul was capable of seeing was Sasuke holding his sword up ready to strike down Symphony. After that he fell unconscious.\

Minami watched in horror, as Sasukes' sword lit up in electricity and was about to kill yet another of her friends. But the second he swung his sword down, he was sent flying to the other side of the hospital room.

"SASUKE!" A blonde haired boy yelled as he ran towards Sasuke, some type of blue orb in his hand, while two others appeared, yelling at the boy.

"Naruto! You and Kakashi handle Sasuke okay?" A pink haired girl yelled at the supposed Naruto, and ran towards Symphony.

She helped Symphony get into an upright sitting position, and began to check her. First it looked like she was checking her vitals, and her hand was covered in a green aura. She put her hand over Symphonies wounds, and soon, they faded away, She than helped her up, and she looked perfectly fine, than she tended to Soul.

Minami watched astonished. How was this even possible?

While Naruto and Kakashi fought with Sasuke, the pink haired girl tended to everyone even if they weren't hurt, they had lost energy.

"Stay still okay?" She asked Minami, and put her hand over her head.

"O-okay, wh-who are you guys?" Minami asked confused at the current situation.

"I'll need to tell you later, just hurry up and go get your friend from his hospital room." She told Minami and sent her off.

When she saw the the door that would lead into the check-in room, she was attacked by Sasukes' snake, but wasn't harmed, by a sly Kakashi saving her. She thanked him and went inside the room. She searched everywhere, and finally she found the room numbers sheet. Akihisa wasn't even in this building, he was in the building next door. She found his room number, and ran out, but was confronted by a man who looked like Sasuke, but he was much taller, and had creases under his eyes. She felt like a statue standing in front of him. But remembered her mission.

She attempted to run past him, but he stopped her. So she went into offensive mode and flipped him over smashing him into the ground. She ran for the exit, but he was in front of her again, and his eyes changed. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, and then everything went black. She looked everywhere. But nothing was visible.

Now everything she looked at was red and black. The people around her were all white. Then it went black again. She blinked and she was somewhere familiar. It was her home. At first she thought it was all a horrible nightmare, but the nightmare hadn't even started. She walked out into what she thought was her living room. But when she left her hallway she saw a black void. Than it changed again. She was at the park, tied up to a pole. Akihisa was in front of her holding something. He turned around holding up what was in his hand, and what he held, was her little sisters head. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out of her mouth. She looked away from her sisters decapitated head, and into Akihisas' eyes. His smile was sadistic. It was like it wasn't him. She looked deeper into his eyes. All she saw were deep holes. It was an empty void. She was lost in her empty gaze, until she heard someone yell her name.

"MINAMI!"

"Wha?"

"MINAMI WAKE UP! MINAMI!"

The voice she heard was familiar. It was deep. It wasn't calming but it made her relax somehow. Her eyes opened up to her seeing Soul very close to her face. For some reason she blushed mad red, and kicked him off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"Soul asked, while holding his stomach. Everyone else just stared.

Minami was confused, and she only stared out to her friends. She had a slight headache and was sore over her body.

"Minami, are you okay?" Soul asked.

This confused Minami and she answered "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, don't you remember?"

"Remember what? I remember today but nothing else, and why are you guys all circled around me?"

"What about today do you remember?" Yuuji asked.

" Going to school, taking a test, and thats about it."

" Guys, I think we should show her." Soul claimed.

" Are you sure? She just woke up."

"Yeah. Everyone please step away from Minami and open a little path." Soul ordered and the group of friends did as told.

Minamis' eyes were subjected to the sight of mutilated bodies, ravaged corpses, and three unknown people, one holding an unconscious Akihisa.

"What...what is this?" She asked.

"You still don't remember?" Himeji asked, shaking.

" No...please tell me!" Minami pleaded.

"We'll explain everything later, right now it would be best to leave so come with us." The pink haired girl told them.

"First what's your name?" Soul questioned.

"I am Sakura Haruna, the blonde idiot over there is Naruto Uzimaki, and him, he is-"

"I am Kakashi Hatake, now please come with us, once we find somewhere safe we'll explain everything."

The group didn't complain and followed the three new strangers out of the building, just before the police came.

**OKAY! So, we have the third part of this story, and WOW some of the Naruto cast has been added. What do you guys think will happen top the group after this build of events? Well if you want to figure out please read, and tell me what you think.** P.S Review, favorite, or what not!


End file.
